Chaotic Bonds
by Glimpse the Hedgehog
Summary: The sequel to Chaos to Harmony at Sonic Speed. I suck at summaries so lets just get to the good stuff. You'll like it or you won't.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** Wedding Day**

**Author: Let's just get on with this, I'm feeling worn out.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES! TAILS WHERE ARE MY SHOES!" Glimpse was losing his mind because today was the day he was getting married. Glimpse recently brought Tails here and when he sent everyone back to Mobius. Tails pointed to a corner where Glimpse's shoes were."Oh, right, they are next to the door," Glimpse walked over to them and put them on. Tails shook his head and left Twilights house with Glimpse right behind him.

"So I take it your nervous?" Glimpse shook his head yes."Maybe you should head back to Mobius, Sonic told me he had a wedding present to give you before we left,"

"Really? I wonder what he's got in mind." Tails and Glimpse went to the center of Ponyville because Rainbow Dash was there. The two animals saw her sleeping on a cloud above them."Would you like to do the honors?" Tails nodded his head yes and flew up to the cloud and got close to Rainbow.

"HEY RAINBOW DASH!" Rainbow jumped up and fell off her cloud. She managed to pull up before she hit a bush and flew up to a laughing Tails.

"What the hay was that for Tails!?" Tails was trying not to laugh again as he apologized to Rainbow."What are you two doing here?"

"Me and Tails are going back to Mobius for a little while so I want you to tell the others," She replied yes and flew down to Glimpse.

"So how are you feeling Glimpse? Your about to become Prince of Equestria," Glimpse nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"I'm a nervous wreck. But Tails told me Sonic has a wedding gift for me so I'm going to see him about it," Glimpse brought out the emeralds as Tails landed next to him."See'ya later Rainbow," Glimpse teleported himself and Rainbow to Mobius and they found themselves in Knothole village. They found Sonic in his hut with the royal attire of the king of Mobius."Sonic why do you have that?" Sonic walked to Glimpse and handed it to him.

"It's your wedding gift. Remember when I told you that I'd give it to you if you married royalty? Guess what dude, Twilight is royalty which means this is now yours," Glimpse looked at it carefully and then looked at Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic," Glimpse put the gold crown on his head and put the gold shoulder part with a red cape on his right shoulder. Glimpse stood in front of a mirror that Sonic had for some reason."I like it but Sonic why do you have a mirror in your hut?" Sonic took glimpse's place and looked at himself.

"It's not easy to look this good all the time Glimpse. You need to be able to see yourself if you want my level of good looks," Glimpse and Tails both had a deadpanned expression on their face."What?"

"It's nothing Sonic. Listen, can you gather up Aura and the others while I wait here. The wedding is going to be soon," Sonic said yes and went out the window. Tails and Glimpse looked out the window and saw Sonic running out the Great Forest.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait for him?" Glimpse thought for a moment.

"Why don't we check on Sally?" Tails agreed and they went to the city and headed for the castle. When the guards saw Glimpse they stood at attention and opened the door."Thank you," They walked past them while Tails had a confused expression.

"Have you been here before?" Glimpse got a smirk on his face.

"Simple Tails. I come here in secret every once in a while to spend some quality time with Princess Sally, if you know what I mean," Glimpse stopped walking when Tails stopped and his face started to go red.

"You mean you and Sally have hooked up!?" Glimpse started cracking up at Tails's face.

"Of course not, I would never cheat on Twilight, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that," Tails glared at him and they continued to walk. They went to the throne room to find Sally looking out the window.

"Hey Sally, over here!" She turned around and smiled when she saw them.

"Glimpse, Tails, it's so good to see you two again," She ran over to them and gave them a hug."How have you two been?" Glimpse told her that he was getting married today and that Tails would be doing the fireworks display."So you're getting married today Glimpse? That's great news but I'm afraid I can't go, I have too much work to do here,"

"That's okay I understand," They talked for a little while and said their goodbyes. Tails and Glimpse went back to the Knothole village. When they got back, someone attacked Glimpse and knocked him to the ground."Why do I always get attacked!?" When he and Tails looked around they couldn't see anyone around.

"Where did they go?"

"I'm right here!"

***To be Continued***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Enter Gold**

**Author: I'm finally back after a good break.**

**Pinkie: Which means I'm also back everybody!**

**Author: Yeah, I forgot about you. Do you people like to see me get tortured?**

**Pinkie: Why are you like this? Can't you just accept my friendship?**

**Author: I already know someone like you and one is enough for me. Now lets get to the story.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Gold the Fox belongs to Gold the Fox. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The attacker attempted to strike at Glimpse again but he moved his head and the attacker punched the ground instead. Glimpse kicked him back and jumped up to his feet to see an arctic fox with light blue fur and three tails with white tips. He had blue eyes, a little bit taller than Tails who was standing on the side with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He had markings on his hands that looked like the ones on Silver the Hedgehog's hands. He looked Glimpse in the eyes and lunged at him again. He faked a punch and put his other hand on Glimpse's chest and fired a sphere of some kind of energy. The attack blasted Glimpse away nut he landed on his feet while holding his chest."Who the hell are you?" The fox was about to say something when Tails cleared his throat.

"That Glimpse, is my good friend, Gold the Fox," Gold straightened himself out and held his hand out.

"That's right, my name is Gold," Glimpse walked over to him and was about to shake his hand when he noticed that Gold kept one hand behind him. Gold swung his fist, which was covered in some kind of energy, at Glimpse's head but he back flipped and slammed his foot into Gold's chin, making him stumble backwards. Glimpse curled into a spin dash and shot towards Gold who jumped over him and fired an energy sphere at Glimpse and hit him in the back when he uncurled. Glimpse staggered forward and turned around to fire a chaos spear, but Gold was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Look up your majesty!" Glimpse looked up and saw gold coming down with his foot stretched out. Glimpse grabbed him and threw him into a tree, he got back up and dashed towards Glimpse and Gold grabbed his wrists when Glimpse tried to slam his fists on his shoulders.

"Why are you attacking me?" Gold smirked while Glimpse growled at him

"Mobius has been really peaceful lately so things have been pretty boring. Don't get me wrong though, it's great that everything is so peaceful but I need something to do," They pushed away from each other and started running through the forest at their top speed which seemed equal."Your pretty fast your majesty," Gold jumped at Glimpse and sent a kick at his head while he was still running but Glimpse blocked it. They began to attack each other while running through the forest. They only managed to score a few hits on each other while they were attacking. They stopped in a clearing in the forest with Tails standing on one of the branches of a tree.

"So let me get this straight, you are attacking me because you're bored?" Gold nodded his head."I guess that makes sense," Glimpse looked up at Tails."How did you get here before us?"

"You two took the long way while I just flew right over here. This spot is one of the area's Gold uses to train," Gold nodded his head again."Don't take Gold lightly Glimpse, he's pretty strong and controls an energy you are not quite familiar with but you've probably sensed it from some of the times you've been here"

"Tails is right. I control an energy called Eon, it's all over Mobius, but I can't sense any around you, your majesty," Glimpse put his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Will you stop calling me that? I'm not a king or any kind of royalty…yet," Glimpse threw his right arm back and made the cape float in the wind."Now if you want a fight…" Glimpse changed into his super form and appeared behind Gold."…Then it's a fight you will get!" Glimpse slammed his palm into Gold's back and sent forward, Glimpse reappeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut. Gold slid across the ground and back flipped onto his feet.

"Not bad. So you aren't a king or anything but you are wearing the attire of the king of Mobius, what's up with that?" Glimpse flew up in front of him and stared down at him with an emotionless glare.

"I'm just going to say that this was a wedding gift from Sonic" Gold's expression changed from excited to annoyed.

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog? Oh how nice for you," There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and his eyes were narrowed like he was glaring at someone.

"You got a problem with Sonic?" Glimpse asked.

"It's none of your concern," Gold held his hands up and fired Eon beams at him. Glimpse was taken by surprise and the attack hit him perfectly. Glimpse flew down back to the ground, holding his arm, and saw Gold running towards him. Gold covered his right hand in Eon energy and Glimpse covered his left arm in chaos energy. They met each other in the middle of the clearing and their fists collided, causing a small explosion. Glimpse flew back with some injuries but no longer in his super form. Gold stayed in the middle and was on his knees with more injuries. He looked a bit tired too. Glimpse walked over to him and held his left hand out to help him up, with his right arm being covered by the cape. Gold looked up at him with a blank expression, but then took it with a smirk and got back up."Not bad at all, I didn't expect you to be able to turn super without the chaos emeralds" Glimpse stepped away from him and brought out the chaos emeralds. Gold stared at him in complete shock."You have all the chaos emeralds?"

"Yes, I've been keeping them with me for a couple years now. I'm the guardian of the chaos emeralds until Mephiles the Dark is dead or sealed," Gold tensed up and his gaze hardened.

"Mephiles? That settles it, I'm sticking with you" Glimpse was confused by this but simply agreed to it.

"I'm sure you have your reasons so I won't press you about it," Glimpse turned to Tails who was still standing on the branch."Tails we're leaving" He flew down to Glimpse and Gold and the three of them walked back to the trail. But they didn't know that two figures were following them from the shadows. One of them looked like Glimpse and the other was the fox girl he met two years ago.

"He's the one Fiona?" The green hedgehog asked.

"Yeah that's him, he sure does look like you, doesn't he?" She was leaning against a tree that the hedgehog was standing on.

"Maybe, but he still doesn't have my good looks and speed. But I am pretty pissed at him trying to act like he's king around here! I'll show him who the real king is;" He placed his shades over his eyes and jumped down on next to Fiona."Let's go" They ran through the forest and stayed close to Glimpse and the two foxes. Glimpse, Gold, and Tails made it back to Knothole and waited inside Tails's hut. In an hour Aura was knocking on the door and Tails answered it.

"Hey guys, how you two doing?" Aura looked to the corner of the hut and noticed Gold."Who's that?" Gold walked up to him and held his hand out

"I'm Gold the Fox, nice to meet ya" Aura took his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Aura the Hedgehog" They shook hands and Gold went back to his corner with Aura talking to Tails. Glimpse was sitting on a window, looking into the forest. In another hour, Sonic showed up with Blade and Rage. Blade was wearing a brown leather jacket with a plain yellow t-shirt under it, and he had dark blue jeans. He replaced his steel short swords with two steel katanas. They made their introductions to Gold who was glaring at Sonic sometimes. After introductions they all gathered around Glimpse with Gold looking a little confused.

"Where are we going?" Blade placed a hand on his shoulder and had a smirk on his face, which meant he would enjoy his reaction to what would happen when they arrived in Equestria.

"Just watch buddy, you'll see" Glimpse brought the chaos emeralds and opened a portal to Equestria. They all jumped through and just as it was closing, Fiona and the hedgehog went in with one more person going in after them.

***To be Continued***


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** Hail To The King**

**Scourge: I'm back peons!**

**Author: I'm bringing Scourge in because if I have to put up with Pinkie then I want someone I like to be here.**

**Scourge: You have good taste in villains.**

**Pinkie: Am I that bad to be around?**

**Author: No, I just like Scourge. He's like Sonic except he's evil and green.**

**Scourge: Sonic is like a weaker version of myself.**

**Author: Then why does he always win and gets more girls than you?**

**Scourge: I have a lot of fangirls!**

**Author: True but they don't last long. The girls that Sonic has dated or had a crush on him are; Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Mina Mongoose, Fiona Fox, and Bunnie Rabbot. I think that's all of them.**

**Pinkie: Sonic sure is popular.**

**Author: I heard its his eyes, smile, and because he has blue fur. Not many people hate blue. And I guess his ears too, if your into that sort of thing.**

**Scourge: Can we get on with this?**

**Author: Sure.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

When Glimpse and the others made it through the portal three more unexpected figures came through. They were Scourge, Fiona and Shadow. Everyone stood in a circle; ready to fight."Shadow what are you doing here?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog as he covered his hands in chaos energy like Glimpse. Shadow responded to Sonic while staring at Scourge.

"I was following these two when I saw them running through the forest. So I followed them and chased them through the portal that green fake made" Glimpse shot a glare at Shadow but quickly shifted it back to Scourge and Fiona.

"Well this will be easy, there are only two of them" Sonic was proved wrong when electricity shocked them all except for Glimpse. Everyone passed out and Scourge knocked Glimpse to the ground while he was distracted. Glimpse got back up but was kicked in the gut by Fiona, followed by Scourge spin dashing Glimpse into the Everfree Forest. Glimpse slowly got back up when he saw Fiona and Scourge walk into the forest. Glimpse quickly jumped into a tree but crashed into black crystal. Before Glimpse fell to the ground a beam of dark magic hit Glimpse in his side and sent him through a boulder. Glimpse rolled across the grass and struggled to his feet. He saw a black unicorn stand in front of him.

"Who…gah…are you?" The unicorn made a slight chuckle before he answered Glimpse.

"I am King Sombra. Your superior in the world of royalty and soon to be the one who ends your life" Sombra fired another beam but Glimpse rolled out of the way. He tried to hit Sombra with a homing attack but Sombra brought a barrier and Glimpse was shocked by it. Glimpse fell to the ground and Scourge, Fiona, and Sombra stood around him.

"So this is the guy I'm impersonating?" Scourge said as looked down at Glimpse in disappointment. From shadows of the trees Mephiles came out and floated in front of them.

"Yes Scourge. You will impersonate Glimpse and sow the seeds of chaos between his friends. Once their bonds are destroyed we will kill them all one by one. Are you ready?" Scourge nodded and managed to get the chaos emeralds from Glimpse. As they circled him Mephiles and Sombra were focusing their power on Scourge. His quills pointed up and they got gold stripes. His jacket and shades changed to the clothes of the king of Mobius. His scars disappeared and were replaced by green fur, followed by white chest fur. After a few more changes Scourge looked exactly like Glimpse and checked himself out by looking in a pond.

"Not as good as me but at least I'm still green" He turned around and walked back to Glimpse's barely conscious body."So how am I supposed to get his memories?"

"King Sombra will handle that with his magic" Mephiles gestured for Sombra to move closer to Glimpse and he placed his horn on Glimpse's forehead. A black light glowed and after it receded Sombra moved to Scourge and did the same to him.

"There. As long as this pathetic green hedgehog stays alive, you will have his memories" Scourge closed his eyes and he started to cringe.

"Jeez, he's got some messed up memories. He's had a crappy life and just when things were starting to turn around, we show up and take it all away. Kind of like how Dark Gaia took Carly away from you Glimpse. It must sting to know that you'll lose Twilight now too," Glimpse sunk his fingers into the ground and started to feel his heart beat faster."Well, you will once I'm done with her and I've had my fun" Scourge started to laugh like a maniac which sent Glimpse over the edge.

"You won't lay a FINGER on her!" Glimpse pushed himself up and kicked Scourge's legs out from under him. He fired a chaos spear at his chest and sent him into the pond. Fiona tried to ax kick him but Glimpse grabbed her leg and swung her into the ground while holding onto her leg. Sombra fired a beam of magic but Glimpse used Fiona as a shield. After he was done Glimpse set Fiona down and spin dashed into Sombra. Glimpse got him to a tree and pinned him there with is left arm."I will kill you all before I let you hurt her or my friends!" Glimpse threw him up and changed to his super form. Glimpse shot towards him and kicked him back to the ground. Sombra was dazed and stayed down to prevent further damage. Glimpse then flew towards Mephiles but he held his hand out and shot a beam through Glimpse's chest. Glimpse fell to the ground, no longer in his super form, as Mephiles floated towards the body. He inspected it and turned around

"No blood" Glimpse jumped towards Mephiles with his sword out but Mephiles grabbed his neck and started to strangle him."The same trick won't work twice" Mephiles sent dark electricity through Glimpse's body until he passed out and he dropped his sword. Mephiles dropped him as everyone got back up and walked over to him."That was a poor performance by you all. How could you let him get the better of you?" They only glared at him in response.

"Whatever, he's done now after what you did. Scourge take his sword with you to make yourself more believable" Scourge grumbled in response and picked up the sword. Fiona handed him a scabbard to keep the sword and he placed them on his back.

"One moment," Sombra walked to Scourge and cast a spell that made the sword and scabbard invisible."They know he didn't have those things with him. The sword will appear when you take it out of its scabbard but will disappear when you put it back"

"Well done Somba. Now I suggest you get going, Glimpse, before everyone wakes up and starts looking for us. We will take him with us to Robotniks abandoned base" Scourge nodded and ran out of the forest. Fiona picked up Glimpse and Mephiles teleported them to the base. Scourge came out of the forest and saw that everyone was waking up. He smirked and ran towards them with a serious expression replacing his smirk.

"It's about time you all woke up" He told them while crossing his arms and having an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry about that Glimpse, we got ambushed" Tails apologized while he rubbed his head.

"Where did they go?" Blade asked as straightened out his clothes.

"They got away with the help of Mephiles, he was the one that knocked you all out" Gold clenched his fists and punched a hole in the ground.

"Damn it! I can't believe he got away from me when he was so close!" Tails put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Gold has sort of a grudge with Mephiles, he killed his father" Everyone went silent in respect to Gold's father but the first one to break that silence was Scourge.

"We need to head to Canterlot and warn the Princesses right now," He told them all to gather around him and once they were he brought out the chaos emeralds."Chaos Control!" Before they all disappeared Scourge had one thought cross his mind.

_"Soon the chaos will engulf you all and I'll be the one and only King. Hail to The King baby!"_

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Scourge: Not only am I a better Sonic, but I'm a better you too.**

**Pinkie: You be quiet. No one is a better Glimpse, he's a one of a kind.**

**Author: Thank you Pinkie. Now review, fav, and follow. later everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** A Blade in The Dark**

**Author: I'm exhausted**

**Pinkie: The author has been working really hard today. Not only did he type up this chapter but also the next chapter to Destiny's Bond and he's been working for most of the day. Its a story that he's working on with Cara Winters so please check it out.**

**Scourge: Let's not forget he also did the next chapter for Glimpse's story late last night.**

**Author: Just do the disclaimer already!**

**Scourge and Pinkie: Okay!**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

They were all teleported to Canterlot and were greeted by Twilight and her friends. Applejack ran to Aura and Fluttershy ran to Blade and Rainbow flew to Sonic. They embraced each other with smiles on their faces. Twilight walked up to Scourge and kissed him on the cheek."What took you guys so long?" Sonic explained everything that happened and also introduced Gold and Shadow."Are you all okay?" Twilight asked in concern for them all.

"We're fine Twi. Those three didn't lay a finger on me," Scourge said reassuringly to Twilight with Glimpse's voice and his smile, but inside he was choking on all this kindness and love. He knew acting like Glimpse would be difficult."But we need to tell the Princesses about what's happened. Blade, why don't you tell them while we all split up and look for them?" Everyone agreed with his idea and went with their assigned partners. Scourge was going with Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow but he before they headed out he told them he needed to do something first. Scourge went to Glimpse's room and put a small communication device in his ear."Fiona, you there? It's time, send out the fake" Scourge cut communications when Fiona responded and said it was on its way. He chuckled to himself and walked back to his group.

A few hours later Blade was outside the castle and was on his way to meet with Fluttershy and Rage when someone snatched him up from the air and took him outside the city."Who the hell!?" Blade swung his elbow into his kidnappers face and they dropped him. Blade fell to the ground, hard, but he quickly got back up. When he looked up he saw someone he did not expect to see. It was Aura in his Guardian form."Aura? What are you doing?"

"Simple, I'm going to kill you Blade" Aura flew down and tackled Blade into the ground. Blade kicked him off and ran toward him; slashing at him repeatedly. Aura managed to dodge most of the attacks with a couple slashes hitting his arms and one getting his left leg. The slashes drew blood and Aura fired a sphere at Blade's chest. He was sent back but quickly ran back at him and head butted Aura's gut. He backed away while clutching his gut.

"Why are you doing this Aura!? Are you being controlled?" Aura started to chuckle evilly and looked Blade in the eyes with a cold glare.

"I just want to kill you and Fluttershy because of how pathetic you are" Blade's eyes shrunk and dropped his guard from shock. Aura shot forward and punched his gut, followed by an uppercut. Aura fired multiple aura spheres at him and everyone hit Blade. He was falling back to the ground but Aura grabbed his leg before he hit the ground. Aura swung Blade around slammed him into the ground. Blade kicked Aura in the face with his other leg and made Aura let go. Blade got up and made a moderately deep slash on his side. Aura clutched his wound in pain and fell to his knees."Ah!...Blade…what's…going on?" Blade relaxed and thought that Aura was back to his old self. That was a mistake for Aura grabbed his neck and held his hand up to his chest."Too easy. Aura Blast Cannon!" Aura fired at him at point blank range and sent him all the way into a small forest nearby."Well that takes care of that" Aura flew off thinking that he had killed Blade. But after he was gone Blade pushed the trees off of him and crawled away from the destruction.

"Damn you Aura…I won't let you get away with this" Luckily for Blade Gold, Shadow, Pinkie, and Rarity were searching the area and found Blade trying to walk back to Canterlot. Gold ran up to him and caught him before he collapsed.

"Blade what happened to you?" Rarity asked as everyone gathered around him.

"Aura…tried to kill me" They all gasped in shock and were in denial when they heard him.

"Are you sure it wasn't some fake of him?" Shadow questioned.

"If it was then it was a really good one. He had Aura's powers and he even had blood come out when I cut him. If you guys don't believe me then we need to find Aura right now and see how he's doing"

"Everyone should be back at the castle by now. Let's check there" Pinkie said while not having her usual cheerfulness. They all agreed and went back to the castle. Gold wanted to help Blade but he refused his help. Blade was not in a good mood right now. They all made it back to Canterlot castle just as it was getting dark and found everyone holding an injured Aura back so he couldn't get Glimpse AKA Scourge.

"I'm telling you guys, this bastard tried to kill me and Applejack! He knocked her out and then tried to kill me!" Aura was furious right now as he was being held back by Rage, Sonic, and Rainbow. Scourge only stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"Aura we keep telling you, Glimpse was with us the entire time we were searching. It must have been someone else who did this to you!" Rainbow was trying to explain to Aura while she was holding him back but he just ignored her.

"You are right RD I was the one who gave Aura his injuries," Everyone turned to see Blade limping with Gold and his group behind him. Fluttershy flew over to Blade with worry and started to check his injuries but Blade gently pushed her aside."Aura attacked me while I was on my way to meet up with Fluttershy and Rage. I gave him his cuts because I was defending myself. He said he was going to kill me and Fluttershy, but I didn't know he was going to blame his injuries on Glimpse!" Blade wanted to nail Aura right in his jaw but his injuries prevented him from taking action. Applejack walked in front of Aura with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Aura is that true?"

"No Aj! I would never do something like that" Aura announced pleadingly not only to Applejack but everyone else too.

"I hate to say it Applejack but I think Aura was the one who knocked you out and blamed it on me so he could have an excuse for his injuries. I'm sorry but we need to take Aura in so he can't do this again" The Mobians surrounded Aura while Applejack's friends tried to console her.

"Come on guys you got to believe me, I didn't do this! Blade!" Blade ignored his pleas as he and the others moved closer to him.

*Music start: Final Fantasy x Someday the Dream Will End*

"Shadow knock him out" Glimpse said coldly. Shadow complied and tackled him to the ground. Aura kicked Shadow off and jumped to his feet. Gold was the next to try.

"I don't want to fight you Aura. Just come quietly" Gold's eyes spoke the truth. He didn't want to fight a new friend when there are still questions to be asked.

"Unless you're going to let me go, we have nothing to say to each other" Aura dashed forward and kneed Gold in the gut followed by elbowing him across the face. Gold backed up and wiped some blood from his mouth. Gold jumped and spun around before he had his three tails hit Aura's side and made him stumble into Shadow who spin dashed into his side and knocked him to the ground. Aura slowly got back up and changed into his Guardian form. He flew up and fired aura spheres at Gold and Shadow; sending them both into the wall. While he was distracted Rage hit Aura with a fireball and sent him back to the ground. Rage followed up with a flaming spin dash and knocked Aura into a wall.

"Stop this Aura! The more you fight the more it'll look like your guilty!" Aura didn't say anything. He just flew into Rage and sent them both into a wall.

"Aura Force!" Aura sent Rage through the wall and outside into the city. He was still alive but he was barely conscious.

"FUS RO DAH!" The sent by Blade hit Aura on his side and made him slide across the floor. Aura got back up and changed back to normal

"Blade…I-ugh!?" Aura was knocked out by Sonic kicking him in the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Aura, but this is for your own good" Gold and Shadow were back up and took Aura to the dungeons. Applejack was now sobbing uncontrollably while her friends tried to comfort her as best they can. Everyone was heartbroken and depressed by what just happened. All except for Scourge, on the inside he was laughing at them all. He enjoyed seeing them all this heartbroken.

_"HAHAHAH! Those idiots, the Glimpse that attacked Aura was the real one indeed but he was being controlled by Sombra's magic. Breaking their bonds is going to be too easy"_ Scourge walked away to go somewhere more private.

*Outside of Canterlot Castle in the alley ways of the city*

"Well it looks like my dear Blade has gotten himself hurt. Looks like I'm going to have to help him out with his injuries as usual" In the alley a female wolf walked out of the darkness and looked up at the castle before her."This is going to be fun" She smirked and proceeded to head towards the castle, using the dark as her cover.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: I am so exhausted. I'm going to be relaxing for the rest of the day now. Sorry if there were any mistakes.**

**Pinkie: Be sure to review, fav, and follow!**

**Scourge: Remember to also check out the stories mentioned earlier. If you don't then I will hunt you all down and make you my servants.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** The False Kings Shadow**

**Author: I'm back with another chapter and I feel great! Ideas are flowing good again.**

**Pinkie: The author's fire has been renewed! That means it's time for a PARTY!**

**Scourge: No party! Neither of us want that. By the way, I'm glad to see that you all took my advice and checked out the stories. Smart move.**

**Author: Enough of us talking. Let's get this show on the road!**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Ensis the Wolf belongs to Bada555word(Who might I add rocks, check out his stories).**

* * *

Everyone was in the throne room along with Luna and Celestia who had been filled in about everything that's happened by Sonic. They were all still shocked and heartbroken about Aura's "betrayal". Applejack remained as silent as the grave with her friends staying by her side. Eventually the silence was broken by Applejack."Your all wrong" They all looked towards her, including the Princesses, confused about what she said. They could not tell what she was thinking due to her hat covering her eyes.

"What are we wrong about Applejack?" Rage asked. His wounds were healed but he did have some bruises from Aura's attack.

"Aura, ya'll are wrong about him. He would never hurt anybody for no reason!" Everyone gave Applejack a pitied look. They all thought she was in denial.

"Blade saw Aura attack him and he even had the injuries from his fight with Blade. The only one who could vouch for Aura is you, but you were knocked out by him" Shadow had stated this all rather bluntly which earned him a glare from Applejack.

"But we also don't know if that was the real Aura! Someone could have set him up!" She shot back at him.

"Applejack please calm down" Rarity tried to help her friend but Applejack just shrugged her off.

"Leave me alone. All of you just…leave me alone" Applejack ran out of the throne room with tears in her eyes. Rarity, Pinkie, and Rage went after her to make sure she would be all right, leaving only Twilight, Sonic, Rainbow, Luna, Celestia, Fluttershy, Blade, Shadow, Gold, Tails, and Glimpse (Scourge) in the throne room with Silence taking the room again for a good hour.

"So what should we do now?" Tails asked to no one in particular. The one to respond was Celestia.

"We must find Scourge, Fiona, and Mephiles right away before they cause any harm to somepony. Glimpse, do you have any ideas about how to go about this?" Scourge had a mental smirk while on the outside he had an emotionless expression.

"I recommend that we search the area where I last saw them, which was the Everfree Forest. I think Sonic should be the one to go there and search the area, given his speed he can search the area quickly and without being noticed. If he's careful," Scourge looked towards Sonic with a slight glare that confused him a little."Blade should head back to Ponyville with Fluttershy, Gold, and Rainbow. Tails I want you to stay here and see if you can set up a security system. Once you've completed it I want you to give me the codes for it so only me and you can control them" Tails nodded and went to work right away."Princesses I think it would be best if you stayed at the Crystal Empire for the time being. Things are getting dangerous and we don't know who we can trust. It's best if you stay somewhere that's far away from the danger. If anything were to happen to either of you then your people would lose hope in no time and would be decimated by our foe in no time. The same goes for you Twilight" Twilight was about to refuse when Celestia stopped her.

"You are…right about that Glimpse. We will leave in the morning." Celestia spoke with some uncertainty in her voice.

"I do not like the idea of abandoning our people when they need us" Luna spoke aloud.

"I understand Princess Luna but you aren't abandoning them. You are just being moved to a location where nothing bad will happen to you," Scourge was starting to feel very smug at this point. Glimpse had more influence over his friends than he realized. The only one who could challenge him at this point would be Sonic, but he will soon be taken out of the picture."Now Shadow, I would like to talk to you in private for a moment so if you would follow me" Scourge and Shadow were about to leave when Sonic stopped him.

"Glimpse wait! What about Applejack and everyone that went with her? And what about Aura?" Scourge turned his head to Sonic and gave him an icy glare that made Sonic get a familiar feeling. Almost as if he had felt this glare before.

"Let our friends handle Applejack. They should be able to keep her from doing anything stupid and as for Aura…" Scourge turned his head forward again and started to walk with Shadow again into the dark corridors of the castle."…let him rot in his cell for his betrayal" Sonic was stunned at his friend's words. He felt like something was off about Glimpse since they woke up from being knocked out but he couldn't figure out why. Sonic decided to leave and check out the area he was told to search. Maybe he would find some sort of clue there. In the corridors of the castle, Scourge and Shadow walked to the balcony that looked over the castle courtyard. The moonlight shone throughout the entire area and provided some light that went through the opening of the balcony. The rest of the castle corridor was covered in darkness.

"What is it that you want from me?" Shadow asked bluntly. He didn't want to waste any time with Glimpse. Shadow wanted to capture Scourge and Fiona and destroy Mephiles.

"Is that any way to treat your twin?" Scourge asked jokingly which only got him a glare from Shadow."Alright fine, I'll get down to business" Scourge leaned over the balcony and stared at the moon while he talked."Shadow things are starting to get a little out of control here. I've known Aura for a longtime and he would never have done something like this, but I'm sure he did do it. I need someone who's willing to work in the darkness and become my shadow when I need them too. You seem best for the job. I know you don't have anything to do with this because you haven't had any contact with us for a while and you aren't very trusting of people. I want you to watch Blade the Hedgehog and make sure he's not up to something. I know he was the one attacked by Aura but something about it doesn't seem right about this. Aura attacked all of us without holding back but he didn't even try to attack Blade for some reason. If he wasn't so injured then he might have escaped us. Think you can handle this Mr. "Ultimate Life Form"?" Scourge turned around and held his hand out towards Shadow. He stared at it for a minute before finally taking his hand and shaking it.

"Alright. I'll be your shadow, your eyes, and your ears. I will follow Blade and if I think he's up to something then I'll take care of him" Shadow leaped off the balcony and teleported from the air to the ground. He then took off running after Blade and his group. Scourge was smirking to himself.

"This is just too much fun. I never thought I would get to impersonate another look alike and have this much fun again. Now…time to tell them to ambush that blue bastard" Scourge whirled around, letting the red cape on his shoulder flutter in the wind.

*In the Everfree Forest*

Sonic was running around the dense forest for an hour now and couldn't find anything. He decided to search deeper in the forest when he heard a beeping noise."What's that?" Sonic looked beneath his feet when he noticed a red light was coming from his feet. He lifted up his right foot and saw that he had stepped on a landmine."Crap!" Sonic started running through the forest which was apparently covered in landmines. One managed to blow up near him and sent him into a tree. Sonic slowly got up and looked around; even though his gaze was blurry from the blow he took to his head. It got worse when he was hit on his back by a tree branch. He was sent to the ground in a daze and looked up to see Fiona standing above him with Sombra standing next to her.

"Long time no see Blue. How have you been?" Fiona pulled Sonic up and pushed him into Sombra who bucked the back of his head. But that blow actually helped Sonic to get his fix his blurry vision.

"Big mistake" Sonic curled up and spin dashed through Sombra, sending him back into a boulder. Sonic got back to his feet and kicked Fiona's chin after he dodged a high kick from her. He jumped over her and kicker her back to knock her into Sombra who was just getting back up."Nice try Fiona and…Sombra I'm guessing? I saw the pictures of you in the castle" Sonic was about to strike again when someone turned him around by his shoulder and punched his gut; knocking the wind out of him."Who?" Sonic fell o his knees and looked up to see Glimpse looking down at him with an empty gaze."Glimpse, why are you-!?" Sonic was cut off by Glimpse slashing his chest with a sword that looked exactly like Blade's. Sonic fell to the ground, gasping for air. Glimpse picked him up and threw Sonic into a tree.

"Nice work Glimpse. You just might be the person who killed the legendary hero; Sonic the Hedgehog" Fiona leaned on Glimpse's shoulder as he just stared emotionlessly at Sonic who was barely conscious."Don't feel too bad Sonic. Glimpse isn't himself right now, he's under King Sombra's control" Fiona kicked him to the ground hard and he just slowly got up without saying anything."See? He's completely under our control" Fiona kicked Sonic in the gut one more time."Goodbye Sonic" They all left Sonic to bleed to death in the forest. His vision went dark just as he saw them disappear from sight.

*With Blade's group*

They had just made it back to Ponyville and they all went to Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy treated his injuries with everyone sitting around them in the living room."Blade how could you let someone get you this bad?" Rainbow asked a little mockingly. Blade just glared at her.

"I didn't want to hurt Aura, I thought he was being controlled or something" Blade winced when Fluttershy applied some bandages to his head.

"Stop moving Blade. You need to let me take care of your injuries" Blade apologized and kept still so she could work. After a while they all decided to stay at Fluttershy's cottage. Blade was given a room all to himself so he could sleep peacefully. While everyone was asleep someone teleported inside his room and replaced his sword with the one that has Sonic's blood. They quickly teleported out when they heard someone climbing up to the window. A wolf hopped through it and moved to Blade's bedside. The female wolf placed her hands above his body and a light glowed from them. In a matter of seconds Blade's injuries were healed.

"Time to wake up Blade" The female wolf said seductively which made Blade start to wake up. When he saw who woke him, his eyes shrunk and he started to breathe more rapidly."I'm back Blade!" She hugged him tightly and Blade had a horrified look on his face.

"Ensis!? No…NOOOOOO!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Things are getting interesting wouldn't you all agree? **

**Pinkie: Remember folks, review, fav, and follow!**

**Scourge: Are you really going to keep her around?**

**Author: It's what the people want, so yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** The Death Of Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Author: Yup. Sonic is dead.**

**Scourge: The faker is finally dead! Yahoo!**

**Pinkie: How can you be happy about this? Sonic died!**

**Scourge: Uhh...I'm evil duh.**

**Author: Enough talk I want to get this over with because I'm not happy with it either.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Ensis!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Blade was using a chair to keep Ensis back while she was trying to move around it.

"What do you mean Blade? I just wanted to heal you so you would be your usual self for the wedding you promised me" Blade started to freak out even more.

"I never promised you that!" When Ensis grabbed the chair and threw it outside Gold kicked the door down while Rainbow covered the window and Fluttershy was standing in the doorway.

"Blade who is that?" Gold asked while he held an Eon sphere to Ensis's head. Blade thought hard about how what he should do. He could let his friends take her away or he could tell them the truth about her. He thought a little bit longer when he came to a decision. He sighed and told everyone that she wasn't an enemy.

"Guys…this is Ensis the Wolf, she's a friend of mine from Mobius" Ensis looked like Blaze the Cat but her fur looked like Sonic's. Her fur color is purple, black eyes, and wears a purple v-neck with black yoga pants. Her shoes are black vans and she wore white fingerless gloves.

"I'm actually his future wife" Ensis wrapped her arms around Blade and making Fluttershy look a little hurt.

"Blade, you have a fiancé?" Blade pushed her off and rushed to Fluttershy.

"No! Of course not! She's been after me for years even though I keep telling her I'm not interested. I told her about you two years ago and she still won't give up!" Ensis leaned against Blade's back while having her hands on his shoulder which made him shiver in fear and awkwardness.

"You did say that Blade and I was heartbroken. But then I realized that she must have been black mailing you. So I've come to free you from her…uh…hooves" Blade quickly moved past her and next to Fluttershy.

"Um…I don't know what to say about this" Fluttershy was feeling awkward about this and wasn't sure what she should do. Luckily Blade came to her rescue and changed the subject.

"Someone get me my swords. Thanks to Ensis I'm all healed up so I want to go back to the castle and have some work to do"

"I got'em!" Rainbow flew to his swords and picked them up when she noticed that blood was on them."Huh? Hey Blade have you been cleaning your swords lately?" Blade looked at her curiously and walked over to her so he could inspect them. He noticed that blood was on them and he didn't know where it came from. At that moment there was banging on the door. Everyone went down to the door and Fluttershy opened it to see Glimpse with some royal guards by his side.

"Glimpse? What are you doing here?" Scourge responded with a question.

"Where is Blade Fluttershy?" Before she could respond Blade pulled her back and stood in front of them.

"Did something happen Glimpse? Did Aura escape?" Scourge handed Blade two documents. Blade read the first one out loud."This the death certificate of the hero of Mobius and Equestria…Sonic the Hedeghog…" Everyone went silent and felt their hearts drop. They were all shocked and hurt by the news they just heard, even Gold. He didn't like Sonic much but he never wanted him dead. But the one who was hurt most of all was Rainbow. Tears started streaming down her face and she fell to the floor, holding her hooves to her face."Who did this!?" Blade crushed the document in his hand and glared at Scourge for the answer.

"Look at the other document" Blade looked at it and read that one out loud too

"This is the arrest warrant for Blade the Hedgehog. He has been charged with the murder of…Sonic the Hedgehog!" Blade dropped the document and let it flutter to the ground. Fluttershy was the first to defend him.

"Blade would never do such a thing, he's being framed!"

"I wish it was true Fluttershy but we have witnesses who saw Blade cut Sonic down with one of his swords" The next one to defend him was Gold.

"But Blades been with us this whole time! He couldn't have done it" Scourge shook his head in pity to them.

"I'm guessing you all just woke up?" They all said yes."Then he could have easily snuck out and took Sonic out. The Everfree Forest is close by; he could have easily gotten to him. If you can show me his swords don't have blood on them then I will believe you and tear that document myself" They all hesitated to hand over his swords. Rainbow slowly trotted up to him and showed him the sword with blood on it."Well look at that…there's fresh blood on it. Guards take him" The guards surrounded Blade as he slowly stepped outside.

"If you guys want me…" Blade pulled out his only sword and swung it towards the guards; making them duck and back up."…You'll have to catch me first!" Blade ran off into the forest with Scourge running after him. Gold walked up to Rainbow with a fire in his eyes.

"Why did you do that!?" She glared at him with a dead look in her eyes.

"He killed Sonic…Glimpse was right he could have easily killed Sonic!" Rainbow was trying hard not to keep her voice from breaking and from falling to the ground in tears.

"But why would he do that!?" Gold countered.

"Why would Aura try and kill him! Why would Aura accuse Glimpse of trying to kill him! I can't trust any of you! Especially you, you just got here and you're already acting like your one of us! The only one I can trust is Glimpse now since he's the one who's been trying to help us! He's putting all his so called friends in prison by himself! Right now he needs all the support he can get and you can either help us or you can be against us!" Gold had a slightly hurt look in his eyes. He clenched his fist in defiance but then unclenched them when he realized that she was right.

"Fine…I'll help take Blade down. You and the guards go get more help and I'll help Glimpse" They took off to do their tasks, leaving a hurt and confused Fluttershy.

"Blade…please be careful" Fluttershy fell to the ground and softly cried to herself. In the forest Scourge and Blade were locked in a heated sword fight. Sparks were flying with each clash they had. Blade rolled back when Scourge sliced at his mid section. Blade shot forward and punched his gut followed by a round house kick to the side of his head. Scourge stumbled backwards and held his sword to Scourge's throat.

"Don't make me hurt you Glimpse. You know I wouldn't kill an innocent person" Scourge softened his gaze to lure Blade into a sense of false safety. Blade took the bait and Scourge kicked him back when Blade pulled his sword away from Scourge's throat. Scourge spin dashed into Blade and sent him into a boulder. He fell to his knees and Scourge quickly ran to him and held his sword above his head.

"Well Blade it's time for you to say goodbye. But since this your last moment alive I'll leave you with these final words…hail to the King baby!" Blade's eyes focused completely on Scourge when he heard that line.

"You're not Glimpse" Scourge brought the sword down when two daggers hit his sword out of his hands."Who the hell threw those!?" Scourge was met with a foot to the face when he looked in the direction of where the knives came from. Ensis slammed her feet into Scourge's face and landed on her feet while Scourge went soaring across the ground hitting a tree."Ensis?"

"Don't worry Blade you can thank me later by spending some "quality" time with me" Blade facepalmed and groaned in annoyance from her flirting.

"Not now Ensis, we need to get out of here!" He grabbed her hand started running deeper into the forest with her. Scourge slowly got back up to his feet when Gold showed up.

"Glimpse!" He ran to him and helped him up."Are you okay?" Scourge pushed him away and rubbed his head in pain.

"I'm fine, but Blade managed to get away thanks to this wolf girl" Scourge picked up his sword and put it in its sheathe; making it look like he sent it away."We are heading back to Canterlot. Grab my shoulder" Gold grabbed his shoulder and Scourge teleported them back to Canterlot to see Rainbow just get there.

"Glimpse and Gold? Why are you guys here? Did you catch Blade?"

"No he got away. But I want you two to wait for me in the throne room, I need to check something" They nodded and went to the throne room while Scourge went to the dungeons. He went to Aura's cell and told the guards to give them some privacy. He opened it and saw Aura was almost completely healed and that he was not chained to the wall.

"What do you want traitor?" Aura was trying really hard not to lunge at Glimpse and beat the crap out of him.

"I just wanted to give you some motivation to not leave this cell. But before that," Scourge pulled out a remote and pressed a button."The camera and audio feed has been turned off so we can talk freely now. So I don't have to act like that pathetic Glimpse now!" Scourge rushed forward and knocked Aura into the wall. He was about to counter him when Scourge drew his sword and kept the blade at his throat."Listen you stupid little bastard. I am Scourge the Hedgehog I'm sure you've heard of me. But none of that is important, what is important is that you don't try and break out of here" Aura laughed mockingly at Scourge for revealing his identity to him.

"Why should I? I can easily bust out of here, tell everyone who you really are and kick your ass" Scourge smirked at Aura's naivety.

"If you do that then I will use the chaos emeralds and teleport myself to Applejack's side and kill her" Aura froze in complete fear."I always know where she's at thanks to my shadow. I can snap my fingers and be on her doorstep in a heartbeat, which coincidentally happens to be how long it will take for me to kill her"

"You bastard" Aura would have said more if Scourge hadn't placed more pressure to his throat with Glimpse's sword.

"Temper, temper Aura. Now if you tell anyone while you are in here, I will know thanks to the security system that Tails put in. So just stay here and wait for your execution sentence like a good boy"

"You can't sentence me to death, only the Princesses can" Scourge laughed at him again.

"I can once I become king of this world. The princesses are on their way to be trapped in the Crystal Empire thanks to Sombra's magic. He is controlling their minds as we speak. He will send Twilight back to me so I can marry her and become king. Then I'll kill her" Scourge had a sick grin on his face as he bathed in his own confidence.

"What makes you think Glimpse will let that happen?" Scourge grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in close while keeping the sword at his throat.

"He is also under Sombra's control. Remember when you were attacked? That was the real Glimpse being controlled by Sombra. We captured him when we knocked you all out" Aura was starting to lose his confidence.

"Then…Sonic will stop you! I'm sure he will be able to pick up on your trick eventually" Scourge started laughing like a maniac.

"I know, that's why we killed him and framed Blade for it! Right now he's running for his life and Sonic is dead in the Everfree Forest!" Scourge shoved Aura to the ground and sheathed his sword."I'll leave you now so you can process everything. Later" Scourge left and closed the cell door behind him. Aura sat there in complete silence and despair. His friends thought he was a traitor, Applejack's life was in constant danger, he was sentenced to die eventually, and he couldn't do anything to help his friends who were still alive.

"What am I going to do?"

*In the Everfree Forest*

Sonic was lying on the forest floor as he began to wake up. His chest still burned from the pain but not as much. He could smell that someone had put some medicine on his wound. He opened his eyes and saw a blue hedgehog in front of him."Who are you?" She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him come to and gently smiled at him.

"My name is Shimmer"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Fooled you all didn't I!? I could never kill Sonic off...not while I'm sane.**

**Scourge: Damn it! I thought he was dead. **

**Pinkie: Yes! He's alive! Review, fav, and follow folks!**

**Author: Also, sorry for any mistakes you see, I was in a big rush.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** The Rage of Betrayal**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sonic stared at the girl in front of him while he slowly got to his feet. The girl known as Shimmer quickly stepped away from him and Sonic stretched to test how bad his injury was."Ahh. Still hurts but not as much as before, thanks for the help Shimmer" Shimmer was wearing goggles on her head, a purple scarf, a long sleeve shirt with blue and white stripes, blue pants that went to her knees, and brown shoes."So how did you get here? You're a Mobian so you shouldn't be here unless someone brought you here" Shimmer looked towards the ground and looked uncomfortable for some reason."Hey are you okay?"

"I'm not really comfortable being around Mobians" Sonic had a confused look but he decided to drop it.

"Sure if that's what you want" Sonic looked around the forest and saw that it was morning now."Well I've got to go now. My friends need my help" Sonic was about to go when Shimmer stopped him.

"You can't! I saw that green hedgehog get attacked by a group of people and one of them changed into him to trick people. I wanted to do something but there were too many of them" Sonic looked at her with astonishment but it quickly changed to enlightenment.

"You saw them and they didn't even notice you?" She nodded her head."Then that means you should be able to move through the entire forest without being noticed right?" She nodded her head again."Then we can use that to our advantage. Can you take me to a cottage that's close to the forest?"

"Yes I can, it's just this way" They both started heading towards Fluttershy's cottage, meanwhile in Canterlot castle, Rage the Hedgehog was stomping his way to the throne room to speak with "Glimpse". He pushed the doors open and saw Glimpse sitting on the throne with Rainbow on her left and Gold on his right. Rage was not happy right now because he had recently heard about what happened with Blade from Fluttershy.

"Glimpse, what the hell are you doing!? You put Aura in jail and now you're trying to kill Blade because he might have killed Sonic? These are our friends Glimpse, we know them and they would never do these types of things! Someone else must be framing them!" Scourge looked down at Rage with a cold emotionless glare.

"What do you want me to do Rage, let them go free after the trouble they've caused? We can't take any risks with them since Scourge, Fiona, and Mephiles roam Equestria! We have to stop all threats to this world before any harm can come to it" Scourge and Rage stared each other down in silence until Rage finally spoke again.

"Glimpse, come on, you have no idea how much this is hurting our friends. Applejack and Fluttershy won't stop crying and barely speak a word, Pinkie isn't throwing any parties and her mane and tail are going flat. Rarity doesn't have the spirit in her to make any of her dresses and with Sonic gone we need to stick together now more than ever!" Scourge and Rainbow glared at Rage but for different reasons. Rainbow glared at him for trying to defend traitors and for bringing up Sonic while Scourge glared at him because he could become a threat if he starts to bring everyone together again. He needed to send him away so he could be eliminated.

"I understand Rage but our bonds won't be able to help us. Our bonds caused the death of one of our closest friends and greatest hero. We need to sever all bonds and tear out the root of evil in Equestria before it spreads. Now I want you go to the Everfree Forest and recover Sonic's body so we can give him a proper burial" Rage looked towards the ground and stared at it while he clenched his fists in anger, but he then unclenched them and said something that made him feel horrible.

"No" Scourge slowly got up from the throne and Rainbow looked like she was about to kill him

"What did you say?" Scourge said, almost breaking character.

"I said no. I want to bring Sonic's body back and give him a proper funeral but there is no way I'm going to follow the orders of someone who would treat his bonds with his friends so lightly! I don't know what's come over you Glimpse but I do know that if you don't stop this then you will become everyone's enemy" Rage turned around to leave when Scourge rushed towards him. Rage sensed he was coming and turned around in time to block Scourge's attack."Don't do this Glimpse" Scourge ignored him and kicked his gut. Rage stumbled back but quickly recovered and sent a fireball towards Scourge which was destroyed by a chaos spear from behind Scourge."What?" From behind the throne Shadow stepped into everyone's view."Shadow what are you doing?" He only grunted on response and stood next to Scourge.

"I'm doing what needs to be done" Shadow said as Rage turned around and jumped out the window, landing on the ground. He started running towards the exit of town with the intention of getting back to Ponyville. Rainbow was about to chase after him when Scourge stopped her.

"Let him go, he just needs time to think about things" Scourge walked back to the throne while thinking of a way to get rid of Rage." Gold I want you and Rainbow to find Blade and bring him back here. If you can't do that then you can kill him but bring the wolf girl to me in one piece"

"Why do you want her in one piece and not Blade?" Gold asked suspiciously.

"I want to ask her a few questions about Blade. I was thinking she could…help me to put my mind at ease" Gold continued to look at him with unease but quickly changed it when Rainbow started pushing him towards the door.

"Come one Gold, we have a traitor to find" The doors closed behind them, leaving Scourge and Shadow in the throne room.

"So what shall I do?" Shadow asked.

"You will stay here and continue to be my shadow. By the way, excellent work and finding Sonic's killer" Shadow didn't reply to that because he too felt unhappy about Sonic's death and did not want to believe that Blade was the one who did it. Shadow only walked over to the throne and stood on Scourge's right side. Back in the Everfree Forest, Blade and Ensis were running through the forest to make sure that no one would find them.

"Blade…can we…please…stop now?" Blade stopped so Ensis could catch her breath.

"We have to keep going Ensis , we can't afford to let Scourge and our friends get us" Blade sat down on a rock and began to think to himself. Ensis went to a stream that was nearby and splashed some water on her face.

"So how do you know its Scourge and not this Glimpse guy?" Blade leaned back a little and looked up at the blue sky as he told her.

"Scourge is known for saying hail to the king a lot and when he had me cornered that's exactly what he said. I know Glimpse and he would never say something like that, it's not his style" They stayed in that area a little longer when they heard some rustling in the bushes near them. They both got into a fighting stance but relaxed when they saw it was Sonic and he had bandages covering his chest."Sonic!?" Blade said in shock as he saw his supposedly dead friend was alive and well.

"Blade! It's you!" Sonic walked over to him and the two bumped fists and were smirking.

"I thought you were dead dude, what happened?" Sonic explained to Blade everything that happened up to the point where Shimmer saved his life."So…where is Shimmer Sonic?" Sonic looked behind him and noticed that she wasn't there.

"That's weird, I wonder where she went? Hold up a second you two" Sonic went behind the bushes and saw Shimmer was standing next to a tree."Shimmer what are you doing?"

"I don't really like other Mobians. They picked on me a lot" Sonic softened his gaze and looked towards the ground.

"I'm sorry about that. Why would they tease you?" She lowered her gaze and Sonic apologized for asking about it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"It's okay. I just don't want to be around many Mobians"

"Okay, I understand. But promise me you'll stay close when we are in the forest alright?" She said okay and went up in a tree when Sonic went back to Blade and Ensis.

"So where is this friend of yours?" Blade asked.

"She…has some other things to do so she left" Blade was slightly confused when Ensis walked over to them after she was done washing herself in the stream.

"So what do we do now?" Ensis asked and got an unexpected response.

"Now you all die so we can take over this world and Mobius"

***To be Continued***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Let Chaos Consume Loyalty**

**Author: Before we get started I would like to say that the little part in here between Rainbow and Gold was done by Gold the Fox. He came up with it not me. Everything else here is me.**

**Pinkie: It was a really brilliant idea!**

**Scourge: I guess, but the real impressive part here is how I make Sonic look like the bad guy again! I'm hiding and Glimpse will be in their hands again until I'm ready to move back in. Those idiots don't stand a chance against me! **

**Author: Yep. Things are about to get crazy...again.**

**I own nothing except my oc and most of the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The group turned around to see Fiona, Sombra, and Glimpse standing under the shadows of a tree. They all got ready to fight but Sonic had one question for them."Is that the real Glimpse or is that Scourge?" They stepped into the light and the one to answer his question was Scourge.

"What do you think blue? Did you really think I would let someone else end your life?" Scourge still looked like Glimpse and kept his voice too.

"Where is Glimpse?" Blade asked.

"Fiona will tell you if you can beat me" Scourge curled up into a ball spin dashed into Sonic, sending them both into a tree. Scourge held Sonic there but he punched Scourge across the face and kneed his gut; causing him to stumble back. Fiona was going to attack Sonic while he was distracted but Ensis tackled her to the ground but Fiona kicked her off. Fiona was running towards Ensis while she was down but she quickly hid behind a tree when Ensis started throwing knives at her. Blade was going to assist but Sombra created a wall of black crystal to get his attention. Blade looked towards him with a face of rage and charged toward him. He slashed at his head but Sombra swirled around and bucked Blade's chest. Blade grunted in pain but he followed through and kicked Sombra's chin making him slightly dazed. Blade then smacked the side of his head with the flat of his sword and made him nearly pass out but Sombra recovered and shot a beam of magic and Blade and sent him into the nearby stream. Blade got back up and rolled to the side when more black crystals rose from the ground. Blade used his whirlwind sprint and rammed his elbow into Sombra's side, sending him through a tree. Blade looked towards Ensis to see how she was doing and saw that she flipped Fiona into a tree. Fiona quickly swept Ensis out from under her feet and jumped up to her feet so she could raise her right leg and bring it down on her. Ensis hit the ground hard with Fiona's foot on her chest. Ensis grabbed her foot and pushed her off, followed by a swift kick to her chin. Ensis rolled back and punched Fiona in the gut. Fiona was about to counter when she and Ensis had to jump to the side because a tree that was destroyed by Scourge and Sonic was about to crush them. Sonic was repeatedly kicking at Scourge while he was blocking some of them. Scourge was about to throw a punch at Sonic but he sent a quick and powerful kick to his face and made fly back into the ground. Scourge moved his head to the side when Sonic was tried to knock him out by stomping on him. His foot made contact with the earth and Scourge grabbed it and swung Sonic into a tree. The force of it nearly knocked the wind out of Sonic and he was then swung to the ground. Scourge let go of his foot and pressed his left foot on Sonic's still recovering chest."Hurts don't it blue?" Sonic started to scream in pain while Scourge was chuckling evilly at his pain."How does it feel Sonic, to finally be under my mercy? Tell you what Sonic, if you beg for mercy and swear your allegiance to me then I will let you live. How does that sound?" Sonic was going to give him a snide comment but was cut off by Scourge putting more pressure on his chest; causing to cream in pain again."Hahahaha! I'm having far too much fun here blue! So please try not to lose consciousness while I kill your friends" Scourge was about to say more but he was cut off by Ensis throwing two knives into his side."Gah!?" He lifted his foot off of Sonic and Blade hit him with his shout, causing him to slam into a tree. Scourge slowly got up and moved away from the tree when Sonic ran behind him and held him in place.

"Blade end it now while I hold him!" Blade sheathed one of his swords and raised his other sword up so it was level with Scourge's chest.

"Get ready to die you bastard!" Blade rushed forward and stabbed his sword through Scourges chest, the sword nearly hit Sonic too but it barely missed him.

"W-where a-are…Fiona and…S-Sombra?" Scourge asked them with confusion in his eyes and something else to. It was concern.

"They abandoned you! That's what happened you damn asshole!" Blade said as he glared into his eyes with pure rage in his eyes.

"This is what you get for going against us, you damn idiot! You've done a lot of stupid things over the years but this was your stupidest idea yet!" Sonic yelled at him. Before they could continue they heard laughing in the forest. They looked around but couldn't find anything.

"I must say Fiona, they bought that lie without even thinking that we were tricking them" Sombra said to Fiona as she laughed, their voices echoing throughout the forest. But actually they were speaking to them in their minds thanks to Sombra's magic.

"I agree King Sombra. They never even thought that Scourge was the real Glimpse. Scourge is hiding right now and he has his shadow watching Rage. They killed their friend just because he was being controlled by your magic" Blade looked back at Glimpse and looked him in the eye. They were right; this was the real Glimpse that was right in front of them. They were all about to explode from rage when they heard a small cry from behind them and saw Gold and Rainbow standing behind them with shocked and hurt expressions on their faces. Sonic's heart broke when he heard Rainbow say five words.

"How could you betray us!?"

*With Gold and Rainbow before they arrived*

Gold and Rainbow are walking in the forest, being very cautious as anyone could jump out at them and attack. Nothing had been said between the two, only minor things like changing direction or hearing something for it to be only a twig or a wild animal. The ambiance was very serious and almost unfriendly. Gold had just come to Equestria not even a few days ago but he expected something more. From the look of everything and the colors and just the general ponies, he thought there would at least be some joy. He looked to his left to Rainbow, who was just walking and staring forward, no emotion showing.

"You alright?" he asked but quickly had an emotional facepalm over the stupid question, her love was just killed by a supposed friend and he was asking if she was okay.

She didn't answer for a moment but quietly said, "I'm fine." still facing forward.

Gold acknowledged her response and just kept walking, looking for Blade and Ensis. The two remained silent again, the search becoming serious again. Gold was thinking about what if they didn't find them, but found Sonic's body. If they did, no he couldn't do that, he could kill himself if he did what he wanted to do. But, Sonic had known these people and ponies more than he did and he himself had just got there. Would they even care if he revived him and Gold died? Thoughts of what ifs and other things, he could hardly think straight. Normally, when his mind would be scrambled he would talk to someone about it and did this without thinking who he was talking to. Big mistake.

"What if we find, you know?" he asked, quickly realizing his mistake.

"I'd rather not think of it." she said, not even looking at him.

"But we kinda have to. Didn't you say you wanted a proper burial?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" she snapped at him.

Gold held back something he wanted to say, surprised at her yelling at him. It went silent for a moment.

"I know it is tough for you and to be honest, it kinda hurt me too when the news came out." he said breaking the silence.

"What do you know about losing the one you love? How do you know about anything, you just got here!" she snapped, holding back tears.

"Because this has happened before!" Gold said, almost at a yelling level. Rainbow was silent as she finally turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked with tears brimming her eyes.

"Sonic has died before and I do know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know very well" She was going to ask more but was interrupted by a loud voice saying,

"Get ready to die you bastard!"

"That sounded like Blade. Let's go!" The two of them started to run towards the voices they were hearing. They stopped just behind a tree that blocked their view because they heard a voice they did not expect to hear.

"This is what you get for going against us, you damn idiot! You've done a lot of stupid things over the years but this was your stupidest idea yet!" Gold and Rainbow looked at each other as they said the same thing at the same time.

"Sonic?" They came out from behind the tree and Rainbow let out a small cry as she saw Blade had his sword stabbed in Glimpse's chest and Sonic was holding him in place. They all looked towards them when they heard Rainbow.

"How could you betray us!" Rainbow flew forward as fast as she could and nailed Sonic right across the jaw while Gold rushed Blade, covered his fist in Eon, and sent his fist into Blade's gut. Gold retracted his fist and hit Blade with roundhouse kick to the head. Blade pulled out his sword and fell onto his back. Ensis rushed up to him and helped him up."Why are you trying to kill Glimpse!?" Rainbow's voice was starting to crack from trying to hold back her tears.

"Rainbow…it's not what it looks like" Gold fired and Eon sphere at him and sent Sonic back even further.

"Are you kidding me!? It looks like you killed Glimpse Sonic! What else are we supposed to think!? Was the reason Aura tried to kill you Blade because he knew what you were up to and you two somehow managed to frame Glimpse!? It wouldn't surprise me since this wolf girl appeared out of nowhere and she knows Blade! She shows up just when Blade needs help! That can't be a coincidence!" Gold had his hands covered in Eon energy as he and Rainbow inched closer and closer to them.

"You guys have to believe us; we were set up by Fiona and King Sombra!" The last part made Rainbow laugh mockingly at them.

"Sombra? He's dead thanks to me and my actual friends!" They all became more worried as their plan to explain themselves backfired. Rainbow was about to attack Sonic again when Shimmer swung from a tree branch and hit Rainbow in the face with her feet. Rainbow flew back to her spot and hit the ground.

"Sonic, we need to go now! This way!" Shimmer led the way deeper into the forest but Sonic wanted to stay and see if Rainbow was alright.

"No, I have to check on Rainbow!" Sonic was about to run to her when Blade and Ensis grabbed his arms and started to drag him away."What the hell are you two doing!? Let me GO!" Sonic struggled to break free but they wouldn't let him go.

"We can't do that Sonic; it's too late to explain ourselves. We have to retreat! "Blade told him as he looked behind him to see Gold catching up to them."FUS RO DAH!" His shout hit Gold hard and made him land next to Rainbow.

"You guys aren't going to get away with this, you hear me! We will make you PAY for what you've done!" Gold looked at Glimpse's bleeding body and lifted him onto his back."Come on Rainbow, we need to Glimpse back to the castle" They ran/flew back to Canterlot with only one thought on their minds; how and why did Sonic betray them?

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Well, now Glimpse is back with the others but he won't be waking up for a while.**

**Scourge: HAIL TO THE KING LOSERS! I'm untouchable you fools!**

**Pinkie: How are these bad guys doing this? They are staying one step ahead of us!**

**Author: Duh. I'm trying to make them hate and not trust each other. I've got to do what I've got to do.**

**Pinkie: I hope we can all be friends again soon. Anyway remember to review, fav, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** The Flames of Truth**

**Author: I'm back with another chapter! **

**Pinkie: With a Twilight clone!**

**Twilight: Hello everybody!**

**Author: Crap Pinkie, nobody was supposed to know that! People will think I'm weird.**

**Scourge: Wasn't it your creation Glimpse that wanted one?**

**Author: True, but since he is supposed to be unconscious and everything he can't be here so I'm stuck with you three.**

**Scourge: Where did she even come from?**

**Pinkie: Gold the Fox asked Tails to create one for him, so he did!**

**Author: Yes now can we please get on with the story?**

**Twilight: Sure thing, just let me visit Glimpse when he's not around in the story.**

**Author: Fine, do what you want. Just make sure its not in my room. Also, no one talk about this! And no one else gets a clone of anything! You want one, make it yourself.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse was lying in a bed, unconscious, with Twilight by his side. Once she was told about what happened to him she immediately came back to be by his side. She was sitting in his room with Gold and Rainbow guarding the entrance. They remained silent the whole time with tension in the air. Gold was furious at Sonic, not just because of his own personal feelings, but also because of what he saw. If anyone was going to bring him in it would be him. Rainbow on the other hand was feeling extremely heartbroken but she didn't show it. She wanted to fly all the way to her home and curl up in a corner to cry. She felt her trust and her loyalty for her friends start to slip away with each passing day. Sonic's betrayal nearly destroyed what little loyalty and trust she had left. Twilight opened the door and slowly walked out the room. Gold and Rainbow relaxed a bit and looked at her with sad and curious eyes. She slowly turned to them with her purple eyes filled with sorrow."Glimpse is…alive but he's in a coma I'm afraid. I don't know when or if he'll come out of it" Twilight started to sob and Rainbow decided to try and comfort her friend even though she didn't feel very happy herself. Gold sent his gaze to the ground and started to let his Eon energy flow out of him.

"I'm going to find him and bring him down if it's the last thing I do!" Gold moved towards the exit and slammed the door shut, leaving Rainbow and Twilight to talk with each other. While Gold was passing through the long corridors, Rage was moving through the dungeons of the castle as he was looking for Aura. Rage stopped at a corner and peeked around it to see two guards at the entrance to his cell.

"Damn it, how am I going to get to him without alerting the guards?" Rage thought for a moment and decided to use his ability to control flames to distract the guards. Rage waved his hand to the side and the flames started to gather into a one giant fireball at the end of the hall.

"Hm? What's going on down there?" The guard on the right asked his partner.

"I don't know, let's go check it out" The guards moved toward the fire and when they were reaching Rage, he pressed himself closer to the wall and into the shadows so the guards wouldn't see him. One of them looked in his direction and Rage stayed completely still. The guard was staring intently at him until he's partner called to him."Hey, what are you looking at?" The guard snapped out of it and looked back to his partner.

"Sorry, thought I saw something" He caught up with his partner and when they were close enough Rage moved the fireball down another hallway so they would be out of sight."It's moving!" They both chased after it and when they were gone, Rage stepped into the torch light and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man that was close" Rage quickly moved to door they were guarding and opened it to see a medium sized room with half of it being the cell Aura was in. Rage walked in and shut the door behind him, causing Aura to look up at him. Aura's face was covered in dirt and his clothes were also covered in dirt with some tears and holes in them.

"Rage?" Aura got up and went to his cells bars as Rage did the same."What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bust you out!" Rage stepped back and was about to melt the bars when Aura stopped him.

"You can't!" Rage quickly stopped but he had a look of confusion.

"Why not?" Aura was questioning whether he should tell him or not as he looked towards the ground.

"Because, Glimpse is-"

*meanwhile in Glimpse's room*

Glimpse was finally beginning to stir in his room while Twilight and Rainbow were talking outside. He looked around his room while he lay in bed, unable to move because of his injury."Damn it…how could I let this happen? I need to tell everyone of what's happened before it's too late" Glimpse struggled to get up but someone grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him across the room. Glimpse hit the wall and had the wind knocked out of him as he slid to the ground. He looked up to see himself standing above him.

"Hey there Glimpse, thanks for taking that sword for me while I was laying low back at our base," Scourge lifted Glimpse up by his throat and teleported them both back to their base."I have to say, you made a very convincing me" Scourge threw Glimpse into a wall and teleported back to the castle."Now then, I hope nothing interesting happened while I was taking Glimpse away" Scourge pulled out the switch that controlled the security system and turned it back on, meanwhile Rage was running back to Ponyville while he was thinking about what Aura told him.

***Flashback***

"Because Glimpse has been replaced by Scourge, everything that's been going on has been Scourge and his allies setting us up! Glimpse is being held captive by them and is also being manipulated by them! Glimpse really did attack me but he was being controlled. I know this because Scourge came in a couple days ago to tell me that if I broke out or tried to tell anyone about what's going on, he would kill Applejack! Rage you need to leave right now before Scourge realizes what I've done, you need to protect our friends until we can properly expose him!" Rage looked Aura in the eyes and he saw something in them that he's never seen before; fear. Aura was scared, he was scared about losing Applejack, losing his friends, and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything."Go!"

Rage quickly backed up and ran out the cell, closing the door behind him. He retraced his steps and made it into the city just as Scourge turned the security system back on.

***Flashback end***

"I can't believe Glimpse was captured and we didn't know it. I need to get back to Ponyville and tell our friends about this! I just hope they will believe me" Rage had finally made it back to Ponyville and walked into town as he thought of everything he was going to tell his friends. Meanwhile Tails was setting up a laser grid in the hallway that led to the throne room. While he was working Gold walked up behind him and leaned against a wall. Tails knew he was there but he remained silent.

"Tails you know I have to take Sonic down. I saw him with my own eyes, he and Blade tried to kill Sonic!" Tails connected a few wires and placed a cover over them. He turned around and walked toward the end of the hall that was on the side of the throne room, with Gold following him."Tails!" Tails stopped walking and turned around to look Gold in the eyes. His expression was mixed with hurt, sorrow, and confusion.

"What do you want me to say Gold? Sonic was like and older brother to me and you're my best friend. How am I supposed to respond to that? I know you've never liked Sonic much but do you really think he would do something like this? Sonic has risked his life more times than I can count; he's saved us all numerous times! He would never do something like this" Tails expression became serious and determined now, even after everything he's been told he refuses to believe Sonic has turned."I have work to do Gold, I'll see'ya later" Tails went back to work and Gold went to go check on Glimpse. When he got to the room he was in he saw Rainbow and Twilight were with him. Twilight was hugging him and Rainbow was flying next to him. She surprisingly had a smile on her face but Gold was sure she wasn't really happy.

"I see your finally awake Glimpse" Gold walked up to the imposter and high fived him.

"Of course, there's too much for me to do right now. I can't afford to rest" Scourge adjusted his crown and let the red cape cover his left arm.

"Are you sure Glimpse? You just woke up from a coma and you did have a stab wound in your chest" Scourge turned to Twilight and gave her a warm smile as he brushed his right hand against her cheek.

"Don't worry Twi, I will be fine" Scourge began to walk towards the throne room with Gold and Twilight by his side and Rainbow flying above them.

"So what do you want us to do now Glimpse?" Rainbow asked.

"Before that, I want to know if the Princesses have arrived at the Crystal Empire" They made it to the hallway and saw Tails working on the security system. When they made it Scourge gestured for Tails to follow them, so he stopped what he was doing and joined them.

"The Princesses have made it safely to the Crystal Empire along with their escort" Twilight told him.

"Good, now, Gold I want you to track down Sonic and his accomplices and bring them in. I want to speak with them in private before I make any decisions" Gold nodded his head silently as they entered the throne room."Tails, how is the castle security coming along?" Tails pushed a button on his small wrist device and a hologram of the castle appeared in the middle of the room.

"I've set up cameras in every part of the castle and I just finished setting up a laser defense grid in the hallway that leads to the throne room. Next I'm going to work on adding alarms to the entrances of the castle" Scourge sat on the throne and looked pleased with this news.

"Excellent. Rainbow I want you to stay with Twilight at all times" Rainbow saluted him and landed next to Twilight."You can all go back to your previous business except for Gold. He needs to find Sonic and the others" Gold nodded his head and left the castle to go after them. Tails went back to work and Rainbow went back to Ponyville with Twilight. Scourge sat alone in the throne room as he thought about what to do next. He just needed to get Canterlot under his control without anyone interfering. While Scourge was planning Rage had just told Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy about what Aura told him.

"Are you serious partner? Did Aura really tell you this?" Applejack asked. She had not taken Aura's imprisonment well, she had not done any farm work and barely spoke to anyone except her family.

"I'm sure Applejack; Aura told me everything he knew. I wanted to break him out but he wouldn't let me, in fear that Scourge would do something to you" Rage was sitting in Applejack's barn with everyone else sitting around him. Applejack got up and stomped towards the exit with Rarity getting up and stopping her.

"Applejack where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Aura get out of there! We know what's going on so let's do something about it!" Rage got up and walked towards the two of them.

"That's not a good idea. With everything that's been happening I'm not sure our friends will believe us unless we have proof. We need to wait and try to find some clues. Pinkie, do you think you can head to Canterlot and try to gather some information for us?" When they all turned to Pinkie she was wearing a ninja suit and was standing behind Fluttershy.

"Uh Pinkie…what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked but her only response was a smoke bomb that released confetti and when it cleared she was gone."I think that was ninja Pinkie's response for a yes" Fluttershy said softly. Rage was confused while everyone else was acting like it was normal.

"I'm still not use to this" Rage said while he face palmed."Fluttershy, can you ask your animals to keep an eye out for Blade and his friend?" Fluttershy replied quietly."I don't know how but we will save our friends and take them down. Applejack, let's go free Aura" Rage walked out of the barn with Applejack next to him and the both of them began their walk towards Canterlot.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: That's right, Rage is gonna bust out Aura. Only question is; will everyone make it out of there alive?**

**Pinkie: I'm sure they would, you wouldn't let anyone die.**

**Scourge: You sure about that?**

**Glimpse:*Walks in with clone Twilight* Yo.**

**Author: What the hell are you doing here?**

**Glimpse: Chapter is over, so I can do whatever I want now.**

**Author: No, you do whatever I want and I want you to stay in the story.**

**Glimpse: You really want to do this again?**

**Author: You bet I do dumbass.**

**Glimpse: Help me out with this Twilight.**

**Twilight: You got it!**

**Author: Scourge! Help me take these idiots down!**

**Scourge: Don't have to tell me twice! Pinkie! Referee the fight.**

**Pinkie: You got it! Make sure to fav and follow and review everybody! Oh and make sure you guys bet who's going to win the fight!**

**Glimpse: Your dead you rotten slave driver!**

**Author: Bring it, you useless bastard! **


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

** Gold's decision**

**Glimpse: Sup people, thanks for voting for me and Twilight to win.**

**Author: How could you guys do this to me!?**

**Twilight: Simple. me and Glimpse are popular.**

**Glimpse: For some strange reason.**

**Pinkie: It was a close battle but, Glimpse and Twilight crushed the Author and Scourge.**

**Scourge: I can't believe I lost to those losers.**

**Twilight: Get used to it because now, me and Glimpse are in charge. You two can just stay tied up.**

**Glimpse: Pinkie! Lock them in the closet.**

**Pinkie: Okie dokie lokie!**

**Author/Scourge: What!?**

**Twilight: Let's get onto the story.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Gold went back to the area where he saw Sonic, Blade, Shimmer, and Ensis. He found some footprints left behind by Blade and Ensis and followed them. Gold knew that he had to at least capture them if he couldn't kill them. He went deeper into the forest and found the old castle. He quickly searched around the outside of it and did not see them, so he assumed they were inside. He proceeded slowly so he could surprise them. He went to the top floor and saw Sonic and Blade sleeping near the destroyed throne. He slowly walked towards them and once he was in front of them he held and Eon sphere to their heads."Wake up you two" He waited a few seconds and the only response he got was a smirk from them both.

"We already knew you were coming here, right Sonic?" Blade lies down and put his hands under his head.

"That's right Blade. Our new friend Shimmer knows this forest like the back of her hand, she was following you the moment you went back to the last area you found us. But then again, anyone could find an arctic fox in the middle of a forest without any snow" Sonic looked up at Gold and smirked at him.

"This isn't funny Sonic, you and Blade tried to kill Glimpse. For that, I will bring you in" Gold was about let loose his attack when Sonic tackled Gold to the ground but Gold quickly pushed him off with his feet. He got back up and grabbed Blade's arm just as he was about to swing his sword at him. Gold spun him around and threw him into Sonic as he was about to charge him again. Gold focused his energy on the bottom of his feet and shot forward with Eon energy coming out of his feet. He swung his right foot around and sent a wave of energy at them. The attack sent them back even further and they hit the wall. Gold charged up more energy and was about to fire when Blade hit him with his shout. Gold flew across the room and was about to hit the wall until he back flipped and landed on the wall. When he looked up he saw Sonic running towards him, so Gold pushed off the wall and hit Sonic across the jaw with his right hand and spun around to hit him again in the gut with his left foot. Sonic stumbled back a bit and before Gold could land, Blade rushed in and hit Gold in the chest with his shoulder, causing him to hit the ground hard. Just as Gold got to his knees, Blade rushed him again and sent a blow to Gold's chin with his knee. Gold rolled back from the attack and got back on his feet just as Blade attacked again, this time with his swords. Gold managed to dodge every slash and kick Blade back a bit, then he quickly charged up energy and fired and Eon blast at Blade. Blade brought up his swords and was blocking the attack but it was pushing him back. When the attack dispersed and Blade looked toward where Gold was, he noticed that he wasn't there. Blade looked around but couldn't find him until Sonic called him.

"Blade, look up!" Blade looked up and saw Gold coming down on him while he was spinning rapidly. Blade stepped back and avoided being crushed but Gold used all the momentum from his spinning and hit Blade on his side with his three tails. Blade slid across the floor and stopped in front of Sonic. Gold fired Eon sphere's at Sonic to which he started running around the room and Gold followed. They were running all over the room while attacking each other, each clash becoming fiercer than the last. They started running towards the throne and lunged at each other one more time. Gold threw a punch at his gut while Sonic threw a kick at his head. Sonic's kick reached Gold first and made him fall into the throne, completely destroying it. Sonic landed a few feet from the throne and Blade moved next to him. Gold slowly got up and glared at the two of them."Had enough yet buddy?" Sonic crossed his arms and sent grim glare at Gold.

"No…I have to bring you in Sonic. It's the only way we can solve everything, I know it's a risk but I have to take it, for your sake, mine, Rainbow's, everyone!" Gold got back into his fighting stance and his hands started to glow with Eon energy."If anyone can do it, it's me!" Gold changed his expression from stressful to a confident smirk. Sonic sighed and ran at him with Blade right next to him. At the last second, Gold jumped over them and fired Eon spheres at them, exploding on impact. Gold landed behind them and the two of them went through the wall and landed on the bottom floor. Gold jumped down and landed in front of them while they were getting up."Now you two will come back to the castle with me" Gold moved closer to them just as daggers were thrown at him by someone in the shadows. He jumped back and was hit from behind by Shimmer swinging on a vine in the castle. She swung her legs toward his head and made him stumble forward just Ensis ran behind Sonic and Blade and used her buffing magic to make them stronger.

"Now Blade!" Sonic charged up his spin dash while Blade held his word like a baseball bat."Now!" Blade swung his sword at Sonic at the right moment and Sonic shoot towards Gold and hit him in his gut, causing him to go through a wall and back into the forest. Gold flew a bit farther and crashed into a tree. Sonic and the others surrounded him and Gold just glared at them all."Gold please listen to us, if not for me then for Tails. I know he doesn't want us to be fighting like this" Sonic gave Gold a pleading look and he thought for a moment before agreeing to listen to him.

"Fine, go ahead and tell me what you want to say" Sonic had a relieved expression and smiled a little bit.

"Thanks. Now, what you saw was true, we did almost kill Glimpse but we were set up. We thought it was Scourge we were fighting and that he managed to change into Glimpse. We were wrong; he made us think it was him by manipulating Glimpse. There's this King named Sombra and he has powerful magic that he was using to control Glimpse. We also know that it's Mephiles who's calling all the shots. You must know that when he's involved, people will always get set up so he can have them kill each other!" Sonic waited a few seconds so he could let Gold process everything."So what do you say?" Gold looked at him, got up, and started to walk away.

"I say…I'm going to pretend that you guys beat me and escaped. You all stay in hiding while I keep an eye on Scourge. If possible, try and find the real Glimpse. If Scourge tries anything I'll make sure to stop him" Gold soon disappeared and Sonic looked pleased with himself at the fact that he was able to convince Gold that they were innocent.

"Well…looks like your plan worked Sonic" Shimmer said.

"So now what do we do?" Ensis asked.

"We do what Gold said and look for the real Glimpse, let's go" They all agreed and followed him as they went towards the Crystal Empire. Meanwhile, Scourge went back to their hidden base so he could mock Glimpse. He went to cell block and found Glimpse's cell. Glimpse had cuts and bruises all over his body and his cape was covered in dirt. His crown was covered in dust just like the shoulder guard on his left shoulder.

"Heeey buddy, how ya doing?" Glimpse slowly looked up at him with pure rage in his eyes.

"What do you want you no good bastard?" Scourge laughed at his bravado, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing and let you know how things are going at the castle. Like, how, me and Twilight will be getting married soon" Glimpse's eyes shot open and he lunged toward the bars, making Scourge jump back a little.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Glimpse started to shake the bars and Scourge only laughed at his efforts.

"Don't worry Glimpse; I'll take good care of her. As long as she makes sure to be a good little princess and not get on my nerves" Scourge started to laugh again and mock Glimpse while he started to become more and more frustrated.

"I…won't…let you…TOUCH HER!" Glimpse broke the bars and threw a punch at Scourge while he was shocked by him breaking free. Scourge hit the wall and passed out. Glimpse would have taken the chaos emeralds back but Sombra, Fiona, and Mephiles showed up so he just took his sword back.

"Stop him!" Sombra yelled.

"I won't let any of you catch me again!" Glimpse spin dashed at Fiona and hit her into a wall, knocking her out. Sombra fired a beam of magic at him and sent him sliding across the ground. Mephiles moved behind him and grabbed his shoulder to shock him. Glimpse cried out in pain he slowly fell to his knees. Glimpse managed to break free by elbowing Mephiles and slashing at his chest. Glimpse then dashed towards Sombra and kicked him out of his way. He started to run through the base, looking for an exit. He finally found an exit and was about to get out when Mephiles and Sombra appeared again.

"Where do you think you're going, rodent?" Sombra chuckled darkly.

"Why don't you go back to your cell?" Mephiles said more demandingly than suggesting.

"I can't do that, my friends need my help" Glimpse dashed towards them both and did a chaos blast when he got between them, sending them into the wall. Glimpse quickly ran outside and teleported away from them, into the Everfree Forest."Finally…I'm out. Now…I ju…st need…to…get back to…Canterlot" Glimpse dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground, passing out.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Glimpse: I'm finally free. Being in prison sucks.**

**Twilight: Now you just need to get back in time for your wedding.**

**Pinkie: Yup. But I wonder why people voted for Glimpse and Twilight. I know people seem to like Glimpse but he's based off the author. At least his personality is.**

**Glimpse: No I'm not.**

**Author(In the closet): Yes you are. Your personality is almost completely like mine. Really our only difference is that your a hedgehog with powers while I'm a normal human.**

**Glimpse: Shut up!**

**Pinkie: We better end this before things get out of hand so remember to review, fav, and follow! Bye everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Rise of The Dark King**

**Author: I'm back at last! Sorry for the wait I've been swamped.**

**Pinkie: He also has a-!?**

**Author: I don't think so! No one needs to know about that. Anyway before we begin I would like to say that I'm working on another story with Cara Winters. It's a story about the anime show, Sword Art Online. Please check it out. Now lets get to the chapter, it's been too long.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the story line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Scourge walked through the halls of Canterlot castle looking for Rainbow Dash. Mephiles told him to bring her to the Crystal Empire so they can…dispose of her loyalty. He stood in front of her door but before he went in he turned around and stared up at a chandelier. The chandelier itself can be seen but anything else above it was covered in darkness."Shadow! I need you" There was silence for a moment before a black blur moved out of the darkness and landed in front of Scourge.

"What is it Glimpse?" Shadow asked coldly with an emotionless glare.

"I want you to head to the Crystal Empire to make sure it's safe for me and Rainbow. Look for the Princesses at the castle and wait for me there" Scourge was laughing like a maniac on the inside while keeping an emotionless face. Once Shadow would arrive he would be put under Sombra's control and do anything they said.

"…Fine" Shadow turned around and jumped out a window with the moonlight shining on him as he ran to the Crystal Empire. Scourge turned around and knocked on Rainbow's door. There was silence for a few seconds before she opened it. When she stepped out her eyes looked wet and her nose red. She had been crying for who knows how long.

"What do you need Glimpse?" Rainbow asked with her voice cracking at Glimpse's name. Scourge felt annoyed and sickened by what he was going to do now, but he needed to keep up appearances.

"Is something wrong RD?" he asked with concern. Rainbow looked towards the ground and shifted her hooves around uncomfortably. She looked back up to him and with tears brimming her eyes.

"Yes…I'm still heartbroken about Sonic. I can't believe he would do something like this! I thought he loved me, I thought he cared. But then I saw him nearly kill you with Blade's help after he was supposed to have been killed by him! I feel like I can't trust anyone now. Like everything's a lie" Rainbow started to cry again when Scourge moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her."Glimpse?"

"I understand Rainbow. I thought Sonic and Blade were my best friends, I thought I could trust them with anything. But I was wrong. It hurts a lot but you need to move forward and start trusting again. I moved on when I lost Carly so I'm sure you can move past this. You are Equestria's most awesome and fastest Pegasus right?" Rainbow started to tremble a little bit but quickly regained control of herself as she hugged Scourge tightly.

"Thank you Glimpse…I really needed someone right now" She let go of him after a few more seconds and stepped back a bit, blushing, and feeling awkward.

"You're welcome. Now I need you to come with me to the Crystal Empire tomorrow, I've got a plan and I want to tell the Princesses in person"

"You got it buddy!" Rainbow gave him a salute and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. Scourge walked away with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Soon…the element of loyalty will become my slave" Scourge chuckled darkly as he walked into the shadows of the castle and disappeared.

*In the Everfree Forest*

Sonic and his fellow "criminals" were walking deeper into the Everfree Forest with Shimmer leading the way. She made sure to keep their distance between them which made Sonic question why. Then he thought back to what she said before, about being uncomfortable around Mobians. Sonic jogged to catch up with her and when he did, she flinched away from him when he was about to touch her shoulder."Whoa, take it easy. I just want to ask you something" She relaxed a little and slowed down so they could talk. Ensis was going to catch up with them but Blade grabbed her arm, causing her to look at him and see serious look on his face. He shook his head indicating for her to let them talk alone. She thought for a moment and finally nodded her head so she and Blade stayed back a few feet so Sonic and Shimmer could talk."So…why don't you like Mobians?" She cast her gaze to the ground and she seemed to get more depressed.

"…Back on Mobius…I used to get teased and bullied all the time. People would make fun of me, push me around and sometimes even hit me" Sonic's face became sad and his eyes lost their usual glow when he heard this.

"I'm sorry…I wish there was something I could have done to help you but…"Sonic remained silent a moment longer and decided to ask her why this happened to her."Do you think you can tell me why?" Before she could say anything, Ensis interrupted them with some good news and bad news.

"Sonic, Shimmer guess what!" They both turned to her and just waited for her to tell them.

"Fine, don't guess. We found Glimpse, the real one!" Sonic's face brightened and pumped his fist in their air but his celebration was quickly halted when he saw Blade bringing Glimpse to them. Glimpse had cuts, bruises, dried blood, and dirt, all over his body. On his chest he had a scar that he got from when Blade stabbed him. They all ran to them as Blade set Glimpse next to a tree.

"Glimpse, are you okay man? Come one talk to me!" Glimpse slowly opened his eyes and cast his gaze over all the people around him. When he got to Sonic, Glimpse jumped to life and kicked Sonic back and held his sword at his throat.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! I won't let you lay a finger on Twilight!" Blade quickly grabbed Glimpse from behind and pinned him on the ground.

"Glimpse calm down!" Glimpse struggled to break free and even though he was badly injured and tired, he managed to throw Blade off of him.

"Don't get in my way Blade, I'm going to kill Scourge right here and now!" Glimpse spun around and was going to thrust his sword into Sonic's chest when the clouds parted and moonlight shined down on the area, showing Glimpse that it was Sonic he was about to kill, not Scourge."Sonic…its…you" He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, causing everyone to surround him again. Blade picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He used his other hand to pick up his sword and keep it with his dual swords.

"Come on, we can take him to Fluttershy's cottage so she can take care of him" They all agreed without argument and ran in the direction of the cottage.

*In the Canterlot dungeons*

Deep within the dungeons of Canterlot castle, Aura the Hedgehog sat in his cell, staring at the ceiling in despair. He had to stay there because Scourge the Hedgehog held the lives of all his friends and his love in the palm of his hand. If he did anything Scourge didn't like then he would kill Applejack in a heartbeat."What the hell am I gonna do?" Outside of Aura's cell, a figure dressed in black was stealthily moving through the dungeons by…hoping around the ceilings of the dark underground dungeon. Pinkie Pie was scoping out the area while Rage and Applejack stayed close behind her, on the ground of course. When she saw two guards around a corner she turned to her friends and signaled for them to wait. She moved above the guards and dropped down silently behind them. She pulled out the world's smallest cannon and fired it at the guards. The cannon released sleeping gas and with one whiff, the guards instantly fell asleep. She whistled for her friends to come out and they walked around the corner to see Pinkie standing next to two sleeping guards."Nice work Pinkie Pie" Rage said to her.

"Thank you. I used my tiny sleeping gas filled party cannon to knock them out" She put the cannon away and went back to the ceiling. The three of them kept moving until they found Aura's cell being watched by three guards. Pinkie moved above them and dropped a cupcake in front of them. They examined the cupcake closely when sleeping gas started to come out of the cupcake and knock them all out. Applejack rushed to the door and turned around to knock it down. With one powerful buck, she knocked the door off its hinges and made it slam in the wall on the other side. Aura jumped to his feet and waited to see who had destroyed the door. When he saw Applejack his heart leaped with joy.

"AJ!" She turned toward his voice and rushed to cell bars.

"Aura! Hold on sugarcube, we'll get you out of there in no time!" Rage walked up to bars lock and used the key one of the guards had to unlock it. Once it was open Aura ran to Applejack and lifted her up with a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again Applejack! I thought I'd never see you again" They continued to embrace each other but stopped when Rage cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but we need to get out of here now!" They agreed and ran out of the cell to see Pinkie waiting for them. Once they passed her she followed them on their path to freedom and stopping Scourge's reign of terror.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: And that was it.**

**Glimpse: We are still here.**

**Twilight: Me and Glimpse were just having a date.**

**Scourge: Did you tap that?*gets knocked out by Twilight***

**Twilight: Perverted jerk**

**Pinkie: Remember to review, fav, and follow everybody! Oh and remember to check out the story mentioned in the beginning. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Captured Loyalty**

**Author: I'm back with another chapter! Pinkie, if you would?**

**Pinkie: You got it! One part of this story was given to us from Gold the Fox, you all should be able to tell what it is. Twilight?**

**Twilight: Another part of this chapter was given to us by Aura the Hedgehog. This part will be at the end, involving Rainbow Dash.**

**Author: Thank you ladies. Before I forget, I would ask you all to check out the story, Harmonic Chaos, by Sonicfan987. Please give him reviews, advice if you think it necessary, and support. On to the story!**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse slowly opened his eyes to a darkly lit room with a candle next to his bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head, chest, arms, and legs. He looked to his right and saw his sword leaning against the wall next to the door. He slowly sat up and clutched his chest in pain from his scar. He got out of bed and walked to his sword and picked it up. He sent it away and set his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything on the other side. He heard nothing so he decided to go out and see where he was. He slowly stepped out and walked down stairs to see Sonic sleeping on a chair and Shimmer sleeping on the couch. He went back upstairs and checked the room next to him. He saw Blade sleeping with Fluttershy and…Ensis?"Uh…Blade what the hell are you doing?" Glimpse said loud enough for Blade to hear. He groggily got up and looked at Glimpse with sleepy eyes.

"Glimpse? What are you talking about?" He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision from sleep and saw Glimpse pointing to a spot next to him. At first he looked next to him and only saw Fluttershy, then he looked to his other side and saw something rather scary, at least, to him. He saw Ensis holding his arm tightly. Blade was stunned for a few seconds, trying to process what is happening until finally, he screamed."EEEEEENNNNNSSSSSIIISSS!" His shout shook the entire house and even shook the Everfree Forest a little. After an hour of arguing between them, with a little flirting from Ensis, and another hour for them to tell Glimpse what he missed, they were all gathered in the living room to discuss their next move."Well it's pretty simple what we need to do now. We need to go to back to the castle and tell everyone what we, now that we have the real Glimpse with us." Everyone agreed with Blade's plan and headed out the door to go to Canterlot castle.

*At Canterlot castle*

Scourge and Rainbow were walking out the gate of Canterlot castle when Gold finally got back from trying to track down Sonic and his group. When he saw Scourge he had to fight the urge to knock him flat on his back. Instead he walked up to the two with a smile and held up his hand for Scourge to high five him. Scourge reluctantly high fived him and decided to talk to him."So Gold…any luck with finding them?" Scourge asked curiously. Gold knew not to tell him anything so he lied and told him he didn't find anything."I see, how unfortunate. Well me and Rainbow are heading to the Crystal Empire to have a meeting with the Princesses so if you'll excuse us" They were about to walk away when Gold grabbed Scourge's arm and caused him to turn around to look at him.

"How about I come with you two? You know the old saying, the more the merrier" Scourge thought about this for a moment until he decided that he could bring Gold too and bring him under Sombra's control as well.

"Sure, why not?" The three of them started running at incredible speeds as they made their way to the Crystal Empire. After a couple hours they were getting close to the border and stopped when Gold came to a halt. They both turned to him for an explanation and saw him have a confused expression on him."Something wrong Gold?" Gold slightly glared at him but quickly hid his glare with a friendly smile.

"Nothing, I was just…wondering…if…Rainbow would like to have a race with me" He turned to her with a hopeful expression but was quickly shot down by her.

"No thanks Gold; I'm really not in the mood right now. Besides we need to share Glimpse's plan with the Princesses" Scourge walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I agree, we really should get going" Scourge pulled her towards the empire but Gold grabbed her hoof and pulled her back.

"Wait!" She pulled away from Gold and glared at him.

"What are you doing!?" She declared a little hostilely.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you about something."

"Oh really? Then why don't we talk about right here or in the Crystal Empire?"

"Well…because…" Before he could think of a proper response, Scourge walked up next to Rainbow and got his attention.

"Gold, I suggest you stop this now. If you don't then I will have no choice but to ask you to leave" The two of them glared at each other and readied themselves for a fight but neither of them made a move."If you don't back off now, I will have to assume you are planning something dark for Rainbow Dash. If so then I will have no choice but to take you down" They both get ready to fight but Rainbow gets between them and turns to Gold.

"Why should I do anything you say Gold?" They both stared at each other with a heavy tension between them. Gold finally responded by shooting Scourge with an Eon sphere and knocking him to the ground, making Rainbow turn to see if he was alright but quickly returned her attention to Gold and shot towards him in a rainbow blur, pinning him to the ground."What did you just do you traitor!?" The two of them struggled with each other, trying to get the other permanently pinned.

"I'm trying to save your life Rainbow! We can't trust him!" They rolled around a bit until Rainbow was on top again.

"I knew we couldn't trust you! You are just another traitor, just like Sonic!" Gold snapped a little and kicked Rainbow off of him.

"First, don't ever say me and Sonic are the same! Second, Sonic is innocent, he-"Gold was cut off by a powerful chaos spear plunging into his stomach and going through his body. Rainbow turned around to see Scourge back on his feet and okay. Gold coughed up some blood as more blood started to come out of his fresh wound. The attack receded and Gold stumbled back a few feet, losing more blood as he moved."Y-you…monster" Gold turned around and ran as fast as he could back to castle, in hopes of staying alive and finding help. Rainbow stared off in the direction he took off in and actually seemed to be worried about him. Her worry was quickly shoved aside when Scourge stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right RD?" Scourge looked at her with concern in his eyes which made Rainbow forget all her worries.

"I'm fine Glimpse, thanks for helping me out back there. I don't know what I'd do without you" She leaned her head against his chest and moved closer to him. Scourge sneered at her on the inside as he told her it was time to move on. They both quickly made it to the castle and saw Princess Luna, Celestia, and Cadence there, along with Shining Armor. They seemed to be the same except for a change in their usual expressions. They all seemed to be darker and serious; they had no light in their eyes, only darkness. Rainbow thought this was strange but Scourge drew her attention to a mirror that was next to the throne.

"Rainbow Dash, will you please step in front of this mirror?" Celestia asked in a dark tone. Rainbow seemed a bit hesitant in doing so but Scourge encouraged her to step in front of it. She slowly moved in front of the mirror and stared into it. It seemed to be a normal mirror until Rainbow noticed black and purple crystals encroaching the mirror's edges. Before she could react, darkness started to pour from the mirror and wrap around Rainbow.

"Hey, what's going on here!? Princess!?" She looked at all the Princesses and saw them stare at her with emotionless expressions."Glimpse, please help me!" She turned to Scourge and saw a horrifying sight. She saw Sombra and Mephiles standing next to him and Fiona Fox with her arms wrapped around him."Glimpse?" Scourge started to chuckle darkly and it grew into a maniacal laugh.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm not Glimpse; the real one is off dying in a ditch somewhere! My name is Scourge the Hedgehog! I'm Sonic's evil and more good looking double. I don't actually look like this but I had to change my look so I could manipulate all you fools into doing what I wanted. It was so much fun to see you all fight amongst yourselves and try to kill each other. But I enjoyed messing with you the most. You actually thought I cared about you and you actually thought Sonic was faking about being dead and that he turned evil. How foolish can you be?" Rainbow started to sob uncontrollably as the darkness from the mirror started to suck something out of her. She felt all the remaining loyalty in her begin to drain along with any other positive feelings she had left. The only thing that remained inside of her was…selfishness. All she cared about was getting what she wanted and was being number one. Once the darkness retreated back into the mirror she slowly stood back up and stretched her legs and wings. She turned around and faced all the people in the room in complete silence. She opened her eyes to reveal no life in them what so ever. There was only darkness."Welcome to the team Rainbow Dash…the former element of loyalty. Hahahahaha!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: And that's the chapter. The part with Rainbow and the mirror was thought of by Aura the Hedgehog. The part with Gold was thought of by Gold the Fox.**

**Pinkie: Remember to leave a review and to fav and follow please. And remember to check the other stories Glimpse does and the story mentioned at the beginning of this chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Equestria's New King**

**Author: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

**Pinkie: This chapter is a little different because a part of it was typed by the awesome Bada55word!**

**Author: The chapter starts off with his work and when it's done there will be a notice for when it's my work again.**

**Scourge: Guess who's in charge assholes!**

**Glimpse: Bad enough your in charge, but do you have to keep impersonating me?**

**Scourge: Of course. I wouldn't be much of a villain if I didn't ruin your reputation while I'm doing everything else.**

**Twilight: He makes a good point.**

**Glimpse: You not helping Twi.**

**Author: Let's get on with this.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Oh and part of this chapter belongs to Bada55word.**

* * *

Ponyville used to be a place where having fun was on a daily basis.

Key word, used to.

Now it has been put under Marshal Law, a curfew, and quarintine. Ponies of course rebelled, which has been met with extreme measures, to put it in a nice and flowery way.

Because of the violence, the town itself was literally graying. Some ponies i.e. Vinyl Scratch already started graying and go into depression.

You can say it was a bad time for Ponyville, but that would be putting it lightly now would it?

Even the distant Sweet Apple Acres had a guard, which wouldn't let anypony out, so the apples had rot, if not the trees died themselves.

This was noticed by Aura, who by all means sorry to the Author who created him, broke down and cried with Applejack.

On the other side of the farm, Glimpse was holding a picture of Twilight and him, together. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. 'I'm sorry.' He thought.

Sonic saw Rainbow's home, which had turned into a storm cloud and had no rainbow coming out. Shimmer saw this and walked up to him to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Sonic said after a moment, ironically letting out a tear.

Shimmer noticed this and gave him a glare. "I don't know how crying makes you think your okay, but I don't. We are going to fix this problem of yours. No matter what the cost."

On a hidden tree, Blade sat with Fluttershy, she rambling on on how she was so worried he would go to the dungeons, and how she knew he was innocent. Blade interrupted her mid-sentnce. "Fluttershy, please, I'm fine. Let's just sit back and have this moment. I don't know why, but this might be our last moment together."

"W-why do you s-say that?" Fluttershy asked worriedly. Blade just gave her a serious look, a look that said I have no idea.

"I have no idea." He said, not wanting to bring up a vision he had before he was even introduced into Equestria, "But that doesn't mean I won't stop protecting you. I would kill myself to see you dead." Cough, cough, foreshadowing, cough, cough, ahem, back to the story. Fluttershy smiled at this and laid her head on Blade's left shoulder, whom wrapped an arm around her.

Ensis tried to sneak her way into Blade's right side, but Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere.

"Ensis, you know both Blade and the author doesn't want a harem, so don't even think about it." she said.

Normally, the author would pummel her into submission, but because he would tell you audience that I'm taking over, I will let Pinkie say whatever she wanted.

"Thank you, BADA555W0RD!" she thanked me.

Back to the story, both Blade and Fluttershy looked up at the scene, Blade giving Ensis a really stare.

"Really?" He asked her. She gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head.

That's when all the others came. Aura, Applejack, Rage, Sonic, Shimmer, and Glimpse walked to the scene. Aura and Rage got into a battle stance, staring daggers at Glimpse and growling.

"Guys, relax, he is the real Glimpse." Fluttershy said quietly, which calmed the two.

Shimmer naturally stayed back, which Aura recognized she was scared, even without her Aura screaming it at him.

"You can come near them, you know." Sonic said. "They are nicer than mothers."

Shimmer walked up to the two. Aura offered her a handshake. "Aura, pleasure to meet you." he said.

Rage did the same.

Shimmer shook both hands and said her name.

Aura looked at Blade and Sonic, asking what he had missed.

"Well," Sonic said. But Pinkie interrupted. "Sonic nearly got killed by Scourge, if it wasn't for Shimmer saving him. Then Blade got framed for Sonic's 'death' and ran away. He almost got killed by Scourge, if it wasn't for Ensis saving his life. Then Blade and Sonic met up and got ambushed by Fiona Fox, Mephiles, and what they thought was Scourge, but really was Glimpse. They nearly killed him, at which Rainbow and Gold noticed. Gold tried to defeat them but was defeated, listened to thier story, and ran off. The group found Glimpse all cut and bruised, and took them to Fluttershy's place, who healed them up. They were going to Canterlot to warn the others."

"And how did you know all of that?" Blade said after taking 10 seconds flat to comprehend what she just said.

"I read the story on Aura's phone, silly." Pinkie said simply, ending Safari and handing the phone back to Aura.

"She wouldn't stop pestering me." He said.

"Scourge has been using Tails to make a false since of security. We have to tell him to do something about it." Rage said. "We also might want to find Rainbow. Glimpse, Tails doesn't know that the Glimpse that was commanding stuff is Scourge, so you tell him to make a new password for the security system."

Glimpse nodded. "We might need to walk for the ponies to keep u-" He started, but Pinkie already grabbed Fluttershy and Applejack, and slowly bounced at the speed of sound towards Canterlot.

"Okay then." Shimmer said. "WE should really catch up to her."

And that they did.

**(Now we are back to my work)**

*With Gold*

Gold was still running all the way back to Canterlot as fast as he could with his injury. He was healing himself along the way but for some reason it didn't seem to be working. "Damn it, no matter how hard I try I can't close up this wound!" Gold's vision started to get blurry as he saw the castle. "Almost…there" Gold tripped over a rock just as he was reaching a hill and he rolled all the way down, hitting a boulder at the bottom."God…d-dammit!" Gold slowly got back up and started to walk back to the castle. Gold made it to the edge of the city before he finally collapsed and passed out. A few hours later Gold woke up in an expensive looking room. Gold looked to his right and saw Glimpse standing there with his arms crossed, staring at him. Gold quickly reacted and grabbed him by his throat and held up a Eon charged fist, ready to strike.

"I'm the real Glimpse, Gold. If I wasn't, I would have killed you already" Gold studied him for a moment and relaxed a little and let him go but still remaining cautious.

"How can I be sure?" Glimpse uncrossed his arms to show Gold a scar on his chest that was just below his chest fur that he received from Blade."Okay…I believe you" Gold laid back down and stared up at the ceiling."So what now?" Glimpse pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat in it.

"First, we tell Twilight about everything that's going on. We already told Tails and he's very relieved, he came in here not too long ago" Gold chuckled a little at the thought of his friend freaking out about him. Gold knew he'd get an earful from Tails about having to be more careful.

"So how did I get here?"

"We found you on our way to Canterlot. You barely alive, I thought you could heal yourself?" Gold's smile faded and was replaced with a grim expression.

"The only thing it could have been was Dark Eon. That's the only explanation. I'm guessing Mephiles must have taught Scourge how to use it or something. Glimpse you have to promise me that you'll let me take Mephiles down, I need to have my revenge, I need to make him pay for everything he's done to me and to everyone else!" Gold started to clench his fists and cover them in Eon as he started to get more and more frustrated.

"Relax. You'll get your chance. Just make sure you get it. Now we need to-"Glimpse was cut off by Rarity bursting through the door with a look of urgency on her."Rarity what is it? I still need to talk with Gold" She took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke.

"It's dreadful Glimpse, absolutely dreadful!" Glimpse slowly got out of his chair with concern on his face.

"What's wrong Rare? Did Scourge leave garbage all over the castle?" Gold chuckled at his own joke but quickly silenced himself when he saw Rarity was glaring at him.

"It's Twilight…she's not here. I'm sorry" Glimpse started to feel the room spin as he started to stumbled to the balcony in the room. Rarity and Gold went with him to make sure he didn't accidentally fall off the balcony.

"Are you…sure?" Glimpse asked Rarity as he stared down the balcony at the ground, where everyone else was.

"Yes…we all are sure darling" Glimpse tightened his grip on the balcony and broke off a part of it.

"SCOURGE! This is all his doing I know it!" Before they could calm him down, a giant screen appeared in the sky. It seemed to be some kind of spell. On it were Mephiles, Scourge still looking like Glimpse, and King Sombra."Speak of the devil…" Scourge stepped forward and got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone in Equestria. I am Glimpse the Hedgehog and I have a message for you all that is from your beloved Princesses" Scourge stepped aside and revealed all the Princesses with a dark expression on all their faces, including Twilight.

"Attention citizens of Equestria, the Princesses hereby step down from our positions of power and relinquish it all to Glimpse the Hedgehog!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted as they listened intently to this message. Scourge took his place again and had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Now, I know you all see Sombra here in the background here, rest assured, he will not harm any of you. He is under my control as well" Sombra looked like he wanted to impale Scourge with one of his black crystals."The same for Mephiles as well, I have them all under my control and I promise to have you all serve ME as well as I want you all to," Scourge spun around with the red cape flowing behind him and walked to the throne in the room."Celestia, you know what to say" Celestia stood at attention as did everyone else, except for Mephiles and Sombra.

"All hail to the king, Glimpse the Hedgehog!" Everyone bowed to Scourge as a certain rainbow colored Pegasus flew down and sat down on Scourge's lap.

"That's right baby!" Rainbow wrapped her hooves around Scourge as the screen disappeared and everyone stood there in shock. Rarity and Gold looked at Glimpse while everyone down below looked at Sonic. They were both staring at the ground and trembling from pure rage.

"I'M GONNA MAKE THEM PAY!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: Now Scourge is king and I bet some of you might be wondering where Fiona Fox is. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about her, I just have bigger plans for her.**

**Scourge: Now I have Sonic's pony friend. Is there anything I can't do?**

**Glimpse: You can't keep a real girlfriend for long without her slapping you, kicking you nuts, or breaking up with you.**

**Scourge: It was a rhetorical question!**

**Pinkie: Remember to review, fav, and follow everybody. Bye!**

**Author: WAIT! Before I forget there's something that I have to say and I should have said it a while go. I want to thank everyone who's been supporting me since I started and have recently been supporting me. Right now I am going to thank some of them. Gold, your still a little new here but when you told me that I helped to inspire you I was extremely happy and proud of myself. Your support means a lot to me and I thank you for any help you have given me. Aura you have helped me out since the beginning and one of the few people who were willing to use Glimpse even though I was a guest and you have also helped me out with my stories. Bada55word you were the one who started it all for me. You convinced me to start writing on fanfiction and it led to all of this, I can't thank you enough. Shadowizepic(I don't know what you go by now, sorry) Your constructive criticism and allowing me to use your oc Rage has been much appreciated and that is more than I could ask from anyone, thank you. Tomboygirl123, you already know how much I appreciate you. Captainawsum, I know you haven't read this but it needs to be said. Thank you for supporting so many of us here on fanfiction. You are always trying t help us and do the right thing and I'm grateful to you for allowing me to use one of your oc's in my other story. That's all I can say for today and I'm sorry if I didn't thank you but know that I really do appreciate all the support I get for my stories, I wouldn't be here without any you people so thank you all so much for your help. Goodbye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Heart of Darkness and Heart of Light**

**Author: I'm back again.**

**Glimpse: Bout time. I want to cut loose now!**

**Pinkie: Then let's get to it so we can see some people get beaten to a bloody pulp!*gives a big Simile***

**Scourge:...did she just say...**

**Glimpse: What I think she said.**

**Twilight: Oh crap I remember this feeling from Smiles HD! Everypony RUN!**

**Author: Shit! Let's go to the disclaimer now!**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

A dark aura surrounded both Sonic and Glimpse as their eyes disappeared and their fur became darker."Graaaaaaaaa!" Glimpse jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground beneath him, creating a crater just as Sonic expanded his aura."I'm going to make every last one of them suffer!" Glimpse was stomping towards the exit of the courtyard but was stopped by Aura.

"Glimpse you need-" Aura was cut off by Glimpse grabbing him by his throat and smashing him into the ground repeatedly before throwing him into some guards that attempted to restrain him.

"Stay out of my way!" Glimpse looked forward and saw Rage charging up a huge fire ball and aiming it at him."Think about this Rage"

"I have" Rage threw the fire at Glimpse and it exploded on impact, creating a strong wind that blew in all directions and created a big smokescreen. When it cleared Glimpse was in the same spot, completely unfazed.

"I warned you! Now fall to darkness!" Glimpse shot forward hit Rage in the gut with his knee. Before Rage could fly back Glimpse grabbed his arm and spun around before throwing him into the top of a tower. Blade and Ensis got on his opposite sides and they readied their weapons."Fools" Glimpse held up his hand and brought out his sword. When it touched his hand, the Master Emerald fragment turned black and the blade, turned pitch black. He swung it down and created a shock wave that blew away the both of them. They managed to keep from falling down and recovered quickly. Ensis boosted Blade's strength, defense, and speed. When Blade was made stronger he rushed forward and got into a quick sword duel with Glimpse. Sparks flew as they matched each other, blow for blow. When Blade found an opening and took it, Glimpse disappeared the moment it should have made impact.

"What the hell?" Blade looked around and didn't notice Glimpse was behind and was about to stab him when Ensis threw some of her knives at him and hit his back. Glimpse slightly flinched and shot a chaos spear at her when Blade turned around and hit Glimpse across the face with the back of his fist. Glimpse stumbled back and Ensis flew back a few feet when the chaos spear hit her. She slowly got back up and saw that Blade was in a gridlock with Glimpse."Snap out of it Glimpse! Don't let the darkness in your heart win!" Blade started to push Glimpse back and gain the upper hand. Glimpse glared back at him with his white eyes and slightly pushed back.

"Your one to talk, you're the only one of us who's gone into stage 2 of the dark form! If anyone needs to fight back their darkness, it's YOU!" Glimpse pushed Blade's swords up and kicked him, knocking the wind out of him. Glimpse slashed his side and used chaos blast to knock him away and moved next to Ensis."I'll make it quick" Glimpse was about to fire a chaos spear at her in point blank range when someone fired a charged shot at his back. Glimpse turned around with a snarl and saw Tails with his arm cannon out. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Tails didn't respond and merely waited for him to make his move. "Fine, no last words for you!" Glimpse shot forward and went right through Tails and rammed right into the wall. "What!?" The image of Tails disappeared and revealed a small device that projected his image. "A hologram" Another shot hit Glimpse in his back and when he turned around two tails slammed into his face and made him stumble back.

"I'm used to fighting an angry hedgehog" Tails fired another charged shot and made Glimpse fall onto his back but he quickly recovered. Glimpse was going to lunge at him again but was knocked down by Blade's shout. He got back up but a quick knee to the chin made Glimpse fly back to Ensis who upper axed kicked him into the air. Tails watched them fight more when he noticed Sonic swinging Applejack around with her lasso. He let go and she would have hit the wall but Aura caught her and had changed into his Guardian form.

"Now you're in trouble" Aura flew forward and hit Sonic hard. They flew into a wall and Aura started beating his face in. Aura was about to make another punch but Sonic caught it and started crushing his fist and bending it the other way.

"You think you're so tough don't you, Mr. Guardian of Aura. If you're so tough then how come you couldn't stop Scourge or Mephiles from causing so much harm?" Sonic twisted his arm around to his back and flew up into a tower with Aura in front of him. He let go of him and punched his gut, followed by moving to his back slamming his foot into it. Aura flew forward and fell out of the tower but recovered and flew back in and was met with a beam of black chaos energy. The attack sent him back but Aura managed to slowly push it back with his hands. Sonic poured on more power and stop Aura but only for a moment. Aura pushed forward and grabbed both of his hands, and then he head butted Sonic. Sonic was dazed which gave Aura the chance to blast him away with Aura Storm. Sonic fell out of the tower and would have hit the ground if Applejack hadn't caught him with her rope and started swinging him around until finally, she let go and sent him hurtling into the castle gates. When Sonic got back up and brushed himself off when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around saw Pinkie sitting on a giant party cannon. "Oh shit" Pinkie opened fire and the cannon shot out a huge amount of confetti at Sonic, sending soaring across the ground and into Applejack who was ready to buck him on the head. She sent Sonic rolling into the ground just when Gold and Rarity showed up.

"Shimmer, you and the ponies need to get everyone here to safety right now! Me and the others will handle these two" Gold told her.

"You got it!" Let's go girls!" Shimmer and the ponies left to start evacuating everypony in the area away from the castle. Gold stared down the two Dark powered hedgehogs that now stood together. Ensis was unconscious but was being carried out by Shimmer. Blade, Aura, and Rage stood next to Gold as they all got ready to fight them both. "Alright, me and Blade will handle Glimpse. Aura and Rage, you two handle Sonic. Everyone ready?" The others silently nodded. "Then let's go!" Both sides charged at their respective opponents and got ready to do what was necessary to stop them.

*Music start: Not Gonna Die by Skillet*

Aura flew towards Sonic and smashed his elbow into Sonic's gut, making slide back clutching his gut. He looked up and saw Rage coming in with a spinning kick to his face, making Sonic spiral in the air and fall to the ground. Sonic disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Aura, kicking him into Rage. Sonic flew behind them and grabbed both. He smashed them together and threw Aura aside while holding onto Rage. Sonic started to strangle him and repeatedly punch his gut. "I hope you like suffocating to death!" Sonic was about to punch him one more time when Rage shot a fireball at him in point blank range. Sonic let go and flew back out of the smoke. Rage flew out of it and tackled Sonic down and began to punch him in the face. Sonic eventually kicked him off but Rage flipped in midair to land on his feet. Sonic charged him one more time but was met with a huge burst of fire from Rage. Sonic was being pushed back and was blocking with only one hand. His other hand was charging up dark chaos energy and when it was charged he shot it through the fire and engulfed Rage in the dark blast. The fire stopped and when the blast stopped, Rage was on his knees, heavily injured. "Pathetic" Sonic was about punch his hand through his head but Aura grabbed his hand, causing him to turn to him.

"Hi there" Aura hit his head with his fist and sent him flying. "Aura Spin Slice!" Aura shot towards Sonic just as he was getting up. Sonic caught him between his hands but Aura was slowly getting closer. Sonic finally threw him into the ground and started to stomp on him repeatedly. Sonic picked him up by his throat stared at him with a smirk.

"Ready to die?" Sonic was about to finish him when an energy shot hit him in the back. Sonic turned around and saw Tails was still here. "Tails?"

"Yeah, it's me," Tails walked over to Sonic and he did not look happy. "What the hell is worn with you Sonic, don't you know what you're doing!?"

"Of course I do! I'm going after Scourge and getting Rainbow back! She needs me and I won't let anyone try and stop me!" Sonic glared at Aura and made his dark aura expand as he tightened his grip on him.

"Then why are you hurting your friends!? This isn't you Sonic, you aren't a monster, your letting the darkness in your heart take you over! Snap out of it!" Sonic let go of Aura and moved towards Tails with a death glare. "What are you going to do, kill me? Beat the crap out of me? If so then go ahead, it just means that our friendship wasn't as important to you as I thought" Tails closed his eyes and stood tall as Sonic got ready. He pulled his arm back and bared his teeth as he made his move.

"God….DAMMIT!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Pinkie: Well...everyone is hiding so I guess I'll handle this! It looks like Sonic may not be able to control himself, he might hurt even Tails now! And I wonder how Gold and Blade are doing against Glimpse, especially since Gold is still seriously hurt! Review, fav, and follow to find out next time everybody! Bye bye! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Heart of Darkness and Heart of Light Part 2**

**Author: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Scourge: He's snapped.**

**Glimpse: You are just realizing this?**

**Twilight: Pinkie, is he okay?**

**Pinkie: Yes, he's just really excited about this chapter. He put a lot of work in it. Excluding the author's notes, this chapter is 3,958 words!**

**Scourge: What!?**

**Glimpse: Last time he typed more than 2,000 was when I first turned dark and everyone had to stop me.**

**Author: SPEAKING OF THAT, A NEW CHARACTER SHALL BE INTRODUCED! HE IS A NEW OC OF MINE THAT CAN USE TWO TYPES OF ENERGY! YOU'LL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER! I DO HAVE PERMISSION FOR IT! ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing except my OC's and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. But the new OC kinda also belongs to another author. You'll see.**

* * *

Tails stared at the ground beneath him and saw Sonic leave a fist sized hole in the ground while Sonic stayed on bent knee and remained in his dark form. "Sonic?" Tails cautiously moved closer to him and Sonic suddenly stood up and turned to look at Glimpse. Tails looked at him too and saw that he was still fighting Gold and Blade.

*Music start: Awake and Alive by Skillet*

Blade performed multiple slashes at Glimpse but he managed to dodge everyone. From behind him, Gold was in the air and about to come down with an ax kick and in front of him, Blade was bringing down both of his swords. At the last second Glimpse activated his shoes boosters and instantly disappeared from sight. Blade and Gold looked all around them and kept finding him, but whenever they did, Glimpse would disappear from sight again. When they couldn't find him they stood back to back and waited. Without warning, Glimpse ran right between their backs and performed a Chaos Blast to send them flying. Glimpse teleported to Blade and sent him back to the ground with a powerful punch to his jaw. Blade hit the ground hard but remained conscious, he glared up at Glimpse. "That all you got buddy? I've been through worse!" Glimpse smirked at him and summoned his sword to charge at Blade and get in a gridlock with him.

"You…won't…WIN!" Glimpse started to make Blade buckle under his brute strength. "If you want to beat me Blade, then you'll have to kill me! Come on, let darkness take your heart just like before! I know your holding back, Come one you coward! Show which one of us is truly alive!" Blade started to bare his teeth and push back much harder.

"Don't…make me…do something…I'll regret Glimpse!" They were now even but Glimpse still seemed confident.

"Please, the only thing you'll regret is not killing me! What's a matter, afraid to die and meet your father in the afterlife?" That started to really piss Blade off. If there is one thing he would like to forget, it's his father.

"That tears it!" Blade head butted Glimpse and swung his fist into his gut followed by spinning kick. Glimpse fell back but Blade brought him back up after he sheathed his swords. Blade put his hands together and swung them upward toward Glimpse's chin, making him fly back and land on his back. Glimpse got back up but was rammed into the ground by Blade's whirlwind sprint, making him drop his sword. When Glimpse looked up at him Blade started to punch his face repeatedly as a dark aura started to appear around him. Blade stopped and glared down at Glimpse who had some blood coming out of his head and mouth. Glimpse looked back at Blade as he raised both his fists with a face of pure rage on Blade's face.

"How does it feel to let darkness take over?" Blade stopped himself and looked at his hands stained with some of Glimpse's blood. His dark aura disappeared and the rage left him which gave Glimpse an opening. Glimpse fired a beam of chaos energy that engulfed Blade and took him into the sky. When it dissipated Blade was smoking and falling back to the ground, but he was grabbed by his ankle by Glimpse. "Pathetic, so unprepared to accept the power of darkness" Glimpse threw Blade up a bit and pulled his fist back. When Blade's head was level with his fist, Glimpse launched his fist forward and drove Blade into the ground, creating medium sized crater. "Next" Glimpse turned around and was hit with Gold's Eon Blast, engulfing him in the attack. When it cleared Glimpse was still floating in place with his hands up and his entire body smoking.

*Music stop*

"What!? That should have brought you down like last time!" Glimpse smiled at Gold's confusion.

"That's because I was holding back. I had all the Chaos Emeralds with me during our first fight so I could have easily crushed you. Plus, I know how your power and Eon works, thanks to Tails. So let me tell you something about me and my world, there is no Eon! You must have been killed by Dark Gaia just like everyone else. As for your Goddess, she must have been killed by Dark Gaia as well. So, there is absolutely NO Eon in my world, good or bad. There is only one thing in my world and it is…CHAOS!"

*Music start: Falling Inside The Black by Skillet*

"Chaos Bind!" Glimpse froze Gold in time and teleported behind him. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and started to strangle him while repeatedly hitting him into a wall. Gold put his feet up on the wall to stop Glimpse and then covered his feet in Eon. Gold pushed against the wall and freed himself, sending him behind Glimpse. Gold dashed forward and rammed Glimpse into the wall, followed by punching his gut, causing him to go through the wall. Gold was about to step through the hole when Glimpse hit him with a homing attack. Gold flew back but placed his hand on the ground to push himself up and back flip, landing on his feet. Before Gold could make his next move, Glimpse aimed his knee at Gold's face and hit him right between the eyes. Gold fell back, a few feet away from Glimpse, and laid there. "How sad, the last Eon Warrior is about to die by the hands of the Chaos Warrior," Glimpse walked over to him and placed his foot and Gold's still recovering injury. Glimpse activated his shoes boosters but kept them on their lowest setting, but it was still burning Gold.

"Ghhh…" Gold was starting to struggle but that just made Glimpse increase the power."Gaaaaaaaa!" Gold was clawing at Glimpse's shoe in vain.

"Hurts don't it? Don't worry Gold, soon I'll send you to the afterlife and you can see your father again, hahahahaha!" That last statement sent Gold over the edge. He grabbed Glimpse's foot and pushed him off, causing him to become off balanced. Gold used his Eon Dash and head butted Glimpse in the chest, making him gasp for air and fly across the area. Gold shot passed Glimpse and used his three tails to hit Glimpse upwards.

"My Eon may not do much to you, but I know my fists have got to hurt!" Gold used his Eon Dash again and brought both his fists down on Glimpse, sending him into the ground beneath them. Gold let gravity bring him down and let his knees drop into Glimpse's gut, making him cough up blood. Before Gold could get back to his feet, Glimpse punched Gold off of him. Glimpse slowly got back up and glared at Gold with his empty dark eyes.

"You and Blade have pushed me to my limits; I'm not going to hold my rage back anymore. I'm tired of relying on you people. I've always been better off handling my battles on my own! I'll kill you all!" Glimpse brought his sword back into his hands and shot towards Gold in a blur. He was instantly behind him and had his sword outstretched in front of him. Gold seemed unharmed for one second, but the next second he had a gash across his side with blood coming out of it. Gold let out a scream of agony as everyone who was there was watching them. Even Shimmer, Ensis, and the ponies saw what Glimpse had done. "I'll show you all what the Perfect Life form can do!" Glimpse turned around and fired a Chaos Lance at Gold's back, sending him to the ground with his back looking scorched. Glimpse slowly walked towards him and stabbed his sword into one of Gold's tails, making him scream in agony again. "I'll put you out of my misery now" Glimpse was about to shot a fully charged Chaos Lance at Gold's head when Aura, no longer in his Guardia form, Spin Dashed into him, knocking him into Rage who was on standby waiting to make his move. When Glimpse was close enough, Rage covered his hands in fire and brought them down on Glimpse's head, smashing him hard enough to create a small crater.

*Music stop*

"Snap out of it Glimpse! We're your friends and we are tired of fighting you! We want to help you!" Rage told him as he was gasping for air, due to exhaustion. Glimpse placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up. His dark aura was finally fading and everyone seemed to finally relax. But it was just a ruse. Glimpse grabbed Rage by his shoulders and covered his hands in dark Chaos energy. Glimpse brought his face up to Rage and seemed to stare right into his soul.

"Glimpse isn't here anymore. Now there is only Xero the Hedgehog! And I am the harbinger of DEATH!"

*Music start: Endless Despair from Blazeblue*

Glimpse thrust his knee into Rage's gut, knocking the air completely out of him. Aura Spin Dashed towards him again but Xero saw this coming and threw Rage into him, making Aura hit Rage instead. Aura stood on his feet again and checked Rage's pulse. He was still alive, just unconscious. Aura stared daggers at Xero when he noticed something different. Xero's appearance was different than the usual Dark Super form. His fur was purple and the dull gold spots on were now black. Even the gold on his cuffs and shoes were black now, but he still had the eyes of the Dark Super form and he still had the chest fur and quills. The inhibitor rings were still silver as well. "Who are you?" Aura asked, dropping his guard. Xero smirked at him. He instantly disappeared and Aura just barely brought his guard up, catching his punch and changing into his Guardian form so he could fight against his monstrous strength.

"I told you, I'm Xero the Hedgehog." They pushed away from each other and Aura decided to check Xero's aura. What Aura saw completely astonished him. He did not see Glimpse's aura anymore. There wasn't even a trace of it left. There was a completely different aura there now and it was Xero's. The aura was completely dark and devoid of all emotions except hate, rage, and madness.

"It's true…you aren't Glimpse" Aura started to feel dizzy from this shocking news, had his friend been completely swallowed by darkness? Aura was so distracted that he didn't see Xero coming at him with his foot aimed at face. Aura took the full force of the flying kick and went all the way into the throne room of the castle. Xero teleported everyone who was watching the battle into the throne room, including the ponies, Shimmer, and Ensis, who had managed to evacuate everyone.

*Pause Music*

"Glimpse the Hedgehog is gone now. All the darkness he had been keeping locked away in his heart was kept on building itself up until finally, it gave birth to me. But, I still needed a huge amount of power to give form and an outside force to give form to my consciousness and soul. That power came from the Super Emeralds and Elements of Harmony. The external force that helped me was Mephiles. So in a way, I am the son of Mephiles the Dark," Before Xero could continue he felt a blast of Eon energy hit his back, causing him much pain. "Gaaahhh! Who did that!?" He turned around and saw Gold holding up his left arm with his right arm, to steady his aim. Glimpse's sword was still black and lying at Gold's feet. The tail that was bleeding a little.

"So…I'm guessing that hurt a lot didn't it? If so then that means Mephiles also infused you with plenty of Dark Eon, and since you're his son that gives me all the more motivation to take you out. Things just got a lot more interesting" Gold smirked at Xero with a cocky expression, to which Xero just laughed at. "What's so funny?" Gold asked, his cockiness gone.

"Don't you get it? I may be a different person but your friend Glimpse is still in here! You destroy this body and you destroy him as well!" Everyone's expression became grim and dark as the realization hit them all. If they wanted to stop Xero, then they needed to bring Glimpse back. "Enough small talk, let's do this!"

*Music play again*

Xero shot toward Gold and slammed his shoulder into his chest, making Gold slide across the floor. Aura flew at his back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Aura flew toward the ceiling and shoved Xero's head into the ceiling. Aura pulled him out and fired an Aura Storm right in front of his face. Xero flew into the floor and glared back at Aura. "You'll regret that!" Xero flew towards Aura at blinding speeds and covered his fist in both dark Chaos and Eon energy just before he sent it into Aura's gut. Aura coughed up blood and Xero spun around to his back planted his heel into Aura's back. Aura landed head first in the ground and Xero was slowly flying down to him. In midflight, Xero was hit by an invisible force and was spiraling out of control into a wall. He searched the area and saw Blade standing tall with his swords drawn. "Don't you insects ever learn!? None of you can beat me!" Xero pulled himself out of the wall and shot towards Blade. Just before he reached Blade, Xero stopped in midair and was being held by a light blue magic field. The source of it was Rarity. She was trying to hold Xero still while Ensis increases Blade's strength to the max. But he was struggling to break free.

"This'll hurt you, a lot more than it hurts me" Blade jumped back as far as he could and used his whirlwind sprint to increase his speed. Once he was close enough, Blade swung his right fist downward on Xero's head just as Rarity lost her grip on him and slammed Xero into the ground, making the whole castle shake and leaving a massive crater in the center of the throne room. All the windows and stained glass windows broke as the dust started to settle.

*Music pause*

Everyone stared at the downed hedgehog and waited to see what happened next. Blade was gasping for air as he looked at Xero, lying sprawled at his feet. Lade turned around to walk away when he felt someone grab his feet.

*Unpause music*

Blade turned around to see Xero face down, holding on to his ankles. Xero looked up at him with blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. His face grew a twisted grin as he said, "My turn" Xero flew up wards with Blade and started spinning in place with him. Xero moved towards Ensis while he was spinning and smacked Blade right into her, sending her crashing into the throne. Xero stopped spinning and held Blade up by his foot. "Thank you for the assistance old buddy but," Xero started to slowly crush Blade's ankle. "It's time for you to slowly die!" Right where Xero was holding Blade, a fire suddenly burst from him and burn Xero's hand, causing him to release Blade and slowly fall back to the floor. Fluttershy managed to catch Blade and fly him back to the other ponies. Blade was slipping in and out of consciousness due to all the cuts, bruises, and almost broken bones. He also lost a decent amount of blood. His fur was covered in blood just like the rest of the rest of the ones who have been fighting Xero, before and after he arrived. Xero turned to the only person who could have caused the fire and saw Rage standing once more. "You never give up do you?" Xero said, asking Rage as if they were friends having a practice fight.

"Nope. I just never learn ya know?" Rage responded in the same manner except he was smirking. Xero flew towards Rage while laughing maniacally. Rage held both his hands up at Xero and shot a massive amount of fire at him. Xero stopped moving towards Rage and brought his arms to form an X in front of him. Xero was consumed in fire and the fire shot right through the ceiling, melting it. The attack continued a few seconds more. When it finally stopped, Rage collapsed from exhaustion and Xero was still flying, steaming and unmoving. He quickly uncrossed his arms shot them outwards away from his body and created a small shockwave, slightly pushing everyone back. Xero looked down at Rage and disappeared from sight in a blur of speed. Xero reappeared with his knees planted on Rage's back. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rage screamed in pain when Xero's knees hit him. Xero got back up and watched him writhe in pain and scream a little more.

*Stop music*

"Ya know…I'm glad your guys aren't giving up. I'm having loads of fun fighting you all! But come on, you guys gave me a good beating before I came out and I'm still going here!" Xero did some stretching and punches as he chuckled to himself. "I'll tell you guys why though don't tell Glimpse. Ya see Glimpse was created to be an artificial God and serve the humans of his world. So he had a power locked away inside of him that he never knew. But Mephiles sensed this power and gave it to me. So you all are fighting against an artificial God!" Xero was cut off by an Eon Beam hitting his shoulder. Xero clutched his shoulder and turned around to see Gold charging up Eon in his left hand. "Oh no you don't!" Xero ran towards Gold as fast as he could but was impeded by Aura firing his Aura Blast Cannon. Xero fell on his side and clutched his side in pain. "Damn you!" Xero was about to try and kill Aura when he saw a bright blue light to his left. He looked at the source and saw an Eon Blast coming right at him. "No!" Xero fired a quick dark Eon Beam and reduced the strength of the blast but it still caused significant damage. Xero clutched right arm in pain and glared at Gold who was barely standing and his eyes were half closed. "Not bad, that actually hurt a bit. But it's not enough to stop me" Xero was about to move towards them when Aura stopped him.

"Aura Force!" The attack sent Xero flying into Shimmer who was waiting for him. She moved onto her back and used both her feet to kick Xero into the ceiling. Xero was only slightly dazed for a second before he flew back down without looking. When he finally looked where he was going he saw Pinkie's giant party cannon and he flew right into it. Pinkie aimed it at one of the broken windows and fired it, making Xero go soaring out, screaming curses at them. Everyone was finally able to catch a breather before he came back. They all seemed to be a bit dead inside as they looked at the devastation that was caused and by all their hurt friends. Tails glared at Sonic since he was just standing there, staring off into space since Tails confronted him. Tails couldn't take it anymore and threw a fist at Sonic's jaw. Dark Sonic stumbled back a bit from shock and looked at Tails.

"What are you doing Sonic!? Your friends are being hurt and Glimpse needs your help! You're the only one who can bring him back! You need to use your anger for good, not go berserk with it! You're the only one who has the strength to fight him now!" Tails glared at his brother as he stared back at him with his dark and empty eyes.

_"What have I been doing? My friends are suffering right in front of me and I'm just standing here, wallowing in my own self pity. I was so caught up in Rainbow being with Scourge like that and I thought that maybe she betrayed me. But I guess that doesn't matter right now. My body may be filled with darkness, but my heart is filled with enough light to make me use it to save my friends!" _Sonic expanded his dark aura and glared at the sky. "You are right Tails; I'm sorry for making you all suffer like this. I should have stopped it before it got worse, and that's exactly what I'm going to do now! Stop it before it gets worse!" Xero teleported back to them and had a menacingly glare.

*Music start: Rise by Skillet*

"That's it! No more mercy, playtimes over! You are all going to die, here and now! Dark Eon Blast!" Xero held his arms outstretched at his sides and performed an Eon Blast that looked more like a Chaos Blast. But this was infused with Dark Eon not Chaos energy. The attack hit everyone and blew them all towards the edge of the throne room. The only one who seemed unaffected by it was Sonic. He glared up at Xero and got ready to attack him. Luckily Xero didn't notice him, so Sonic charged up his Light Speed Dash and shot towards him in a black blur. Xero saw him coming at the last second and was being hit all over the throne room by Sonic. Sonic finished it with an ax kick and had Xero hit the ground hard. Before he could get up, Sonic quickly revved up his Spin Dash and sent Xero deeper into the ground with it. Xero grabbed Sonic while he was still spinning into him and threw him to the side. Sonic rolled across the ground and hit the wall he got on bent knee and looked at Xero.

"Glimpse, wake up already! Do you think Carly or Twilight would want to see you like this! No they wouldn't! I know you can hear me!" Xero glared at him and clutched his head in pain.

"SHUT UP! Glimpse is gone, he can't hear you!" Xero teleported behind Sonic and summoned Glimpse's sword. He slashed Sonic's back and kicked him forward. Sonic rolled forward to recover and quickly turned around to catch Xero swinging the sword down on him. Sonic kept the blade between both his hands and struggled to push him back. Sonic moved the sword to the side and brought it forward so he could bring Xero closer and knee him in the chin. Sonic spun around slammed the back of his fist into Xero's face, causing some blood to come out of him. They both shoved each other away with open palms and glared each other, both on bent knee. "You're done Sonic! The adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog are coming to an end!" After Xero said that Sonic chuckled to himself. "What's so funny!?" Sonic stopped laughing and looked back at Xero.

"Glimpse said almost the exact same words when we first met. I think he's sending me a message" Sonic smirked at Xero who just got more furious and impatient with Sonic.

"Silence you ignorant hedgehog! Just let me kill you already!" Xero held his sword up so it was level with Sonic's head and was about to move in for the kill when someone yelled for them to stop.

"STOP!"

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author: HOW WAS THAT FOLKS!?*starts laughing like the Joker from Batman***

**Glimpse:...Scourge?**

**Scourge: On it.*hits me n the back of head and knocks me out***

**Glimpse: Thanks.**

**Scourge: Happy to do it.**

**Pinkie: Remember to review fav, and follow everyone. Bye bye!**


End file.
